Jamás decir nunca
by Carupin
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki le ha hecho la vida imposible a Ichigo desde que ella malinterpretó algo sobre su anotomía y todos los llaman Hentai por culpa de ella, hasta que él descubre algo sobre ella que hace que ella se detenga, y desencadena luego algo que no previó en lo absoluto. AU (No apto para sensibles)
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo / Rukia**

 **Advertencia: ya me conocen, ya saben que es prácticamente obvio un lemon**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Sus ojos no creían lo que veía ¡Esa mujer que lo llamaba pervertido y lo difamaba era la verdadera hentai!

Él siempre había sido _grande._ Desde pequeño no se daba cuenta de que era anormal el tenerlo de su tamaño, pero a medida que fue creciendo y por curiosidades propias en los vestidores se dio cuenta de que lo suyo era más grande que el del tamaño promedio y desde entonces se avergonzó y hacía todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para nunca ser visto por sus pares. Sus compañeros conocían su secreto, pero pasados los años aquello los acomplejaba más a ellos que a él, por lo que dejó de ser tema en algún minuto; era un secreto a voces que respetaban, en ocasiones surgía el tema, pero era sólo en la privacidad de los cambiadores masculinos; sin embargo un día él se sentó exhausto, la clase de educación física había sido exhaustiva y no se fijó que esa parte de su anatomía se le había escapado al tirarse con fuerza en la banca, y con el delgado buzo de la institución se le marcó todo, no mucho más allá su compañera, la niña rica de su clase. Él la miró porque la encontraba linda, pero por nada más en especial. Kuchiki se encontraba bebiendo agua sin mucha delicadeza, tomándola casi toda en un solo trago y él sonrió al ver aquella muestra de poca delicadeza, no obstante y sin esperarlo sus miradas se encontraron y se sostuvieron por un tiempo que a él le pareció incluso poco prudente. Ella entrecerró los ojos con sospecha y de pronto su vista bajó y se detuvo en _ese_ lugar, haciendo que se pusiera nervioso, porque no la retiró y miró donde ella tanto había fijado su vista y se dio cuenta de que tenía mal puesta la ropa interior. Él enrojeció furiosamente y ella también, y desde entonces ella le decía pervertido: ella había pensado que había tenido una erección mirándola a ella, cuando en realidad a él sólo lo había traicionado su propia ropa y su tamaño le hizo pensar a ella cosas que no eran. A él no se le había parado mirándola a ella bebiendo agua como un camionero.

 _—Hola Hentai_ —lo saludó una chica que pasó delante de él.

Desde ese suceso habían pasado meses y todas lo conocían como "el Hentai". Sus amigos se burlaban de él y eso le hastiaba enormemente. Aquello no era cierto y sin embargo tenía que cargar con esa etiqueta que nadie quería llevar y todo gracias a esa mujer que había malinterpretado todo. No la soportaba, porque además desde entonces ella lo miraba con superioridad, creyendo de verdad que ella había conseguido una erección de él sólo con haberla estado mirando. Ella parecía en serio creer que a él le gustaba y él quería que supiera que eso no era cierto, buscando en muchas ocasiones aclarárselo pero si se le acercaba ella detenía su paso y movía sus labios diciéndole "Hentai", y él interpretaba que aquella era una clara amenaza de que si se aproximaba más, ese insulto sería verbalizado en un volumen que todos pudieran oírlo, y por temor a que los rumores de que a él le gustaba ella se confirmaran, y de que todos creyeran que él intentaba algo más al aproximarse, simplemente lo soportó todo ese tiempo, hasta que encontró sin estar buscando la forma de detener aquello…

Kuchiki, en la misma clase de educación física que había sido la que había iniciado su tortura, se torció el tobillo y aunque no parecía de gravedad, siendo la chica consentida que era, no iban a dejar que la Princesita Kuchiki siguiera en la clase y lastimara su delicado tobillo, sino que en camilla se la llevaron a enfermería y llamaron a su casa para que la fueran a retirar.

No importaba cuan influyentes fueran los Kuchiki, ninguna persona ajena al colegio podía entrar a las dependencias, por lo que el profesor le pidió precisamente a él que fuera a buscar las cosas de ella al salón de clases. Él no tenía ninguna gana de cooperar con ella, pero sabía que si se negaba podía ser tomado como rebeldía y él ya no quería más problemas.

Fue al salón a buscar las cosas de la chica, ya que nadie más se ofreció de voluntario y era porque Kuchiki era amiga de todos, pero de nadie en el fondo. Era algo que había notado sólo al fijarse en ella el tiempo suficiente, buscando una manera de detenerla. La chica era solitaria y nadie parecía darse cuenta.

Refunfuñando subió las muchas escaleras, después de todo tenía que llegar al tercer piso. Llegó a la sala de clases y se acercó al puesto de Kuchiki y sin ningún cuidado comenzó a meter las cosas dentro de su bolso, pero notó que no cabrían si continuaba guardando las cosas de esa manera, así que reclamando todavía más interiormente, sacó lo que había guardado y se mentalizó a hacerlo con más cuidado, y no había sido su intención mirar el interior de ese bolso que no le pertenecía, pero notó que había dentro un manga, y se llevó una sorpresa, ya que no imaginó que a la princesita le gustaran ese tipo de cosas y sólo por curiosidad de saber qué era lo que le llamaba la atención lo sacó, para hacerse una idea de lo que le gustaba a esa chica y grande fue su impresión cuando vio que era un manga de alto contenido erótico, uno que era muy popular de hecho con sus compañeros, hecho por hombres, para hombres. Muy gráfico incluso para su gusto… ¡Ella era la pervertida! Abrió el manga y lo hojeó y consideró por un momento que quizás era un malentendido, pero además de ese manga encontró otro más. Eso no podía ser una casualidad: Rukia Kuchiki tenía esa clase de gustos y se azoró al pensar si ella se masturbaba con ese tipo de material, pero rápidamente se deshizo de ese pensamiento, él debía concentrarse en que por fin podría callar a esa niñita estirada. Esa información recién obtenida era tan valiosa que su precio era incalculable.

Fue a la enfermería con el bolso de la chica y su chaqueta, que expelía un aroma que gritaba que había sido costoso, no era como las lociones que había percibido con sus otras compañeras, era notablemente distinta, y al llegar al lugar la vio sentada en una silla, con los brazos cruzados. Ella lo miró y él imaginó que ella comenzaría con los insultos, pero no lo hizo, lo vio con indiferencia. Él se dio cuenta de que ella estaba molesta y había sido extraño no haber recibido una mueca clásica de ella refiriéndose a su supuesta condición de "hentai"

 _—Me pidieron que te trajera esto_ —le dijo él.

 _—Gracias_ —expresó ella.

Él apreció que en su tono en realidad no había un dejo de honestidad en su "gracias", pero antes de decir otra cosa apareció un hombre de traje. Ella soltó el aire con violencia en un suspiro.

 _—¡Le dije a mi hermano que no era necesario! ¡Sólo me doblé el pie!_ —reclamó.

El hombre era alto y llevaba un peinado estrafalario y un color de cabello llamativo.

 _—Tú sabes que tu hermano sólo quiere que no te pase nada. Prefiere evitar que pase a mayores_ —justificó —. _¿Vas a cooperar o tendremos que hacerlo del modo difícil?_

Ella murmuró unas cosas que él no alcanzó a oír. Seguía con la mochila de ella en la mano y ella se estaba levantando. El hombre de traje la tomó en brazos en lo que parecía estar muy en contra de lo que ella quería.

Él se acercó a ellos.

 _—Kuchiki, tus cosas_ —le recordó.

Ella tomó el bolso con despreocupación, pero no la chaqueta.

 _—Olvidas esto_ —le anuncio.

 _—Sólo bótalo por ahí_ —le pidió.

Observó cómo se alejaba en brazos de ese hombre y él con su chaqueta en la mano. Miró la prenda y estaba en perfecto estado, no tenía una sola falla y ni siquiera estaba desgastada. Él jamás hubiese considerado en desechar algo que estaba prácticamente nuevo, no le hizo caso y decidió que se lo guardaría hasta el día siguiente, sin embargo ella no fue al día siguiente, ni al siguiente a ese y la semana terminó sin que ella hubiese vuelto a ir a clases.

En su casillero cada vez que abría la chaqueta de la chica amenazaba con querer escapar, ocupaba mucho lugar en ese reducido espacio, y cada vez que lo hacía el intenso perfume que emanaba de esa ropa adormecía su sentido del olfato haciendo que se le quedara impregnado en su nariz por ratos que le parecían eternos. Si lo dejaba en el casillero ese perfume lo iba a apestar para siempre y decidió que se lo llevaría a casa, lo lavaría y se lo volvería a llevar el lunes, y como pudo se lo llevó sin que nadie se diera cuenta. No quería que surgieran nuevos rumores sobre él.

.

Al llegar a casa lo lavó aprovechando que estaba solo, sus hermanas estaban en las actividades extracurriculares de su escuela y su padre estaba en el trabajo; tiró a la lavadora esa prenda de ropa que olía a mofeta y grande fue su decepción al notar que el lavado apenas y si había bajado la intensidad del perfume. Era persistente. Lo guardó en una bolsa en su armario esperando a que eso aplacara de algún modo la peste.

.

Kuchiki volvió a clases recién el martes de la semana siguiente y él decidió que le devolvería su chaqueta al día siguiente y así lo hizo, se aproximó a ella rápido, antes de que ella pudiera empezar con las cosas de siempre.

 _—Creí haberte dicho que lo tiraras_ —le dijo cuándo se acercó.

 _—Tíralo tú si quieres. No botaré algo en buen estado, mejor dáselo a alguien que lo necesite_ —espetó él.

 _—¿Lo lavaste?_ —dijo con sorpresa.

 _—Sí_ —reconoció.

Ella lo quedó mirando de un modo extraño.

 _—¿Por qué? No me digas que lo usaste de algún modo que te viste obligado a lavarlo…_ —concluyó ella.

Él encontró que ella era cínica, la que cargaba en su mochila material pornográfico era ella.

 _—¿Eso fue lo que pasó?_ —indagó ella —. _Sentiste mi perfume y terminaste tocándote hasta acabar en esto… porque que sabes que sería lo más cerca que estarías de tenerme._

Ella de verdad creía lo que le estaba diciendo. Quizás había empezado como una acusación sin sentido, pero los rumores de que a él le gustaba ella, que ella misma había comenzado, se los había empezado a creer. A él le causó gracia y vio su oportunidad.

 _—Simplemente lo lavé porque no me gusta como huele_ … —desestimó él —. _Además no se me hubiese ocurrido hacer algo así, la verdad… pero supongo que eso es algo que puede perfectamente salir de la mente de alguien que lleva consigo mangas con contenido sexual en el bolso ¿no?_

Él observó como ella palideció de pronto. La tenía: finalmente podría detener a esa mujer mentirosa.

 _—Eso no es cierto_ —negó ella.

 _—Tú sabes que sí. Además quiero que sepas que tu dinero no puede encandilar a todos. A mí no me gustas. Nunca me gustaste; eso nunca pasará_ —aclaró él —. _Contigo no se me pararía y si hubiese tenido una erección, créeme, lo hubieses sabido._

 _—No tienes pruebas_ —ella objetó.

 _—¿Puedes estar segura de eso?_ —inquirió él.

Su expresión cambió y sonrió ante el súbito cambio de la situación, él la había encontrado desprevenida y se sintió poderoso contra ella, porque ella no dijo una sola palabra más.

 _—Descuida, yo no soy como tú. No voy a andar diciendo cosas, no me interesa… sólo deja de meterte conmigo_ —exigió.

No imaginó el efecto que esa exigencia tendría en su vida. Ella dejó de molestarlo de un momento a otro y poco a poco los rumores sobre el supuesto interés que él tenía en ella se disiparon. Era ya final de año y nadie hablaba del tema del "Hentai" y si alguien se acordaba sonaba a broma sin gracia, como todas las cosas los rumores perdían fuerza con el tiempo y dejaban de ser lo que eran.

.

El verano pasó y él no hizo mucho. Trabajó y salió alguna que otra vez, pero en realidad él quería ahorrar dinero, así que evitaba salir si no tenía que hacerlo. Las vacaciones terminaron y el regreso a clases fue inminente.

 _—¿No les parece que las tetas de Kuchiki se agrandaron en el verano?_ —comentó Keigo.

Ichigo miró de reojo y no es que se hubiese fijado antes, pero sí parecían más grandes, pero algo no calzaba en esa imagen.

 _—No sé, no me he fijado_ —respondió él —. _No siento mayor atracción por los pechos grandes._

 _—Sí, yo creo que sí son más grandes_ —comentó el otro chico que estaba con ellos —. _¿A qué hombre no le gustan grandes…?_

Él sonrió y se fue a sentar a su puesto, que estaba en la parte trasera del salón al ser él uno de los más altos, ya que había sonado el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de la clase, y pasó por el lado del puesto de Kuchiki quien le dirigió una mirada de odio que no esperó. Al parecer el asunto del año anterior todavía era tema para ella, a él ya se le había olvidado hasta ese momento.

.

 _—Kurosaki_ —lo llamó Kuchiki.

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar su apellido y ella le hizo un gesto que le dio a entender que quería hablar con él. Miró a su alrededor y nadie les estaba prestado atención.

La chica caminó adelante y el la siguió preguntándose por qué tenían que ir tan lejos, pero ella no parecía detenerse, hasta que lo hizo en un lugar que estaba detrás del gimnasio. Estar ahí era algo prohibido, si los encontraban ahí eran problemas seguros.

 _—Si vas a hablar de mis pechos al menos deberías hacerlo cuando yo no te esté escuchando_ —espetó.

Él se extrañó, si hubiese sido por eso los hubiese llevado ahí a todos los que estaban conversando sobre eso, él no había sido el que sacó a relucir el tema ¿por qué esa mujer le hacía problemas a él y no a los demás?

 _—Yo sólo comenté lo que a mí me pareció_ —expuso —. _En gusto no hay nada escrito._

Sus miradas se encontraron y ella no parecía que fuera a decir otra cosa.

—¿Eso es todo? —quiso saber él —. _¿Puedo irme ya?_

 _—De verdad…_ —empezó a hablar ella.

Era como si ella no hubiese escuchado que él había manifestado su interés en marcharse de ahí.

 _—¿De verdad qué?_ —se impacientó él

No quería seguir ahí, no quería tener problemas.

 _—¿De verdad prefieres los pechos pequeños?_ —indagó tímidamente.

Él no se creía que ella hubiese preguntado algo como eso.

 _—¿Te sientes bien?_ —averiguó él incrédulo —. _¿Por qué me preguntas a mi algo como eso?_

— _Respóndeme_ —pidió.

 _—Mis gustos no son de tu importancia_ —le aclaré.

No había querido sonar como lo había hecho, pero no iba a disculparse, era la verdad. Ella se aproximó y tomó su mano y se la colocó en uno de sus pechos. Él no la retiró de inmediato porque sintió algo raro.

 _—¿Esas son almohadillas?_ —preguntó inseguro.

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente y el insistió en retirar su mano.

 _—Ya no sé cómo llamar tu atención_ —confesó ella —. _Todo lo que hago me sale mal, así que seré directa: me gustas, Kurosaki…_

Él se quedó impávido ante aquella inesperada confesión.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Hola, espero que estén bien. Les traigo esta nueva historia que espero que les guste, la verdad no será muy larga y los capítulos tampoco (de tres a cinco capítulos). Es un poco más de lo usual pero desde mi perspectiva. Espero saber qué opinan :)**

 **Hasta pronto...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo / Rukia**

 **Advertencia: mención a generos hentai, situaciones sugerentes, vocabulario no siempre políticamente correcto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

Esa mujer estaba loca y era un hecho innegable ¿quién en su sano juicio coloca la mano de un chico en su pecho y le revela que en realidad lo que tenía era relleno? Y… ¿cuánto de ello era en realidad relleno? Sacudió su cabeza en pos de ahuyentar esos pensamientos, además estaba seguro de algo: sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. Si ella decía la verdad acerca de cómo se sentía, él no estaba ni un poco interesado en ella y no quería estarlo tampoco.

Evitó cuanto pudo ver a Kuchiki, pero más veces de lo que le agradaba sus ojos se desviaban hacia donde la chica se encontraba y el que ella le sonriera de vuelta, lo avergonzaba y él como defensa hacía como que miraba otra cosa. Ella había sido la primera chica que se le había declarado y aunque no lo buscase quiso saber el motivo ¿por qué él? Habían otros chicos que él siendo hombre admitía que eran más atractivos que él mismo.

.

Habían pasado tres semanas en las que ella no había hecho ningún tipo de acercamiento, pero un día en el receso la miró de reojo y la vio comiendo una banana. Se la comía lentamente, la acercaba a su boca y la alejaba, si no estuviera seguro que ella no podía saber que la estaba mirando, hubiese jurado que lo estaba haciendo a propósito ¿quién comía de esa forma…? Siguió mirando todavía más escondido de donde había estado en un comienzo, hipnotizado por como esa fruta de forma fálica desaparecía en sus labios y comenzó a imaginar que no era la banana la que ella comía con interés. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y comenzó a sentir calor e incapaz de seguir mirando más tiempo se fue corriendo a los baños. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y tiró agua contra este, indignado.

Kuchiki lo exasperaba, parecía que con cada movimiento estaba tratando de seducirlo, su forma de caminar, de comer, la manera en que miraba y reía; todo era altamente erótico. Él había dicho que ella no conseguiría que tuviera una erección, pero en la soledad de su cama repasaba el día y se daba cuenta de que aunque no quería, desde que ella había dicho que él le gustaba, estaba más atento a ella. Trató de desviar su mente del recuerdo de Rukia lamiendo esa paleta. ¿Por qué alguien elegía por dejar de lado el almuerzo y optaba por un helado? No la comprendía, no quería hacerlo, no obstante se preguntaba constantemente sobre sus extrañas actitudes.

.

 _—¡Ya deja de hacer eso que estás haciendo!_ —gritó.

Ella lo miró confundida.

 _—¿Ah?_ —preguntó desentendida.

 _—¡Eso que haces!_ —explicó.

Ella seguía sin entender a qué se refería.

Él no fue capaz de explicarle que el que rozara el lápiz con sus labios estaba comenzando a excitarlo, por lo que molesto se alejó de ella sin dar a entender qué era lo que le había molestado, porque ni él mismo podía comprenderse. No regresó a clases después de ese altercado y esperó a que todos se retiraran para que no le hicieran preguntas, si tenía suerte él creía que olvidarían lo que había pasado, había sido la última clase y ya luego venía el fin de semana. Se dirigió al salón para recoger sus cosas, que estaban en la misma posición en la que él las había dejado y comenzó a guardarlas sin demora. Quería volver luego a casa.

 _—El que me gustes no te da derecho a gritarme_ —escuchó él.

No tenía que voltearse para enterarse de quién había hablado. Kuchiki estaba en ese salón junto a él… de todas las personas que quería evitar ella era la número uno en la lista. No se sentía bien con haberle gritado. Se sintió avergonzado.

 _—Lo lamento_ —respondió él —. _No volverá a suceder._

Él escuchó una risa medio sarcástica.

 _—Si de verdad lo sientes al menos podrías pedirme disculpas mirándome a la cara_ —lo desafió.

Ichigo terminó de guardar sus cosas y se detuvo cuando pasó por su lado.

 _—Discúlpame_ —reiteró.

Ella lo miró escrutadoramente y se acercó a él. Su corazón palpitó ante la cercanía de ella y pensó que quizás ella volvería a tomar su mano y ponerla en su pecho, pero no lo hizo, a cambio ella sólo asintió.

 _—Está bien_ —aceptó.

Él se quedó parado tratando de ignorar los latidos de su corazón, que podía sentirlo en sus oídos.

Kuchiki se retiró sin hacer o decir otra cosa y él se quedó hecho un lío.

.

Llegó a su casa ansiando llegar a su habitación y tiró su bolso sin demasiado cuidado sobre la silla tan pronto llegó y despertó en la noche cuando Yuzu lo despertó para que fuera a cenar.

Él lo agradeció, al estar durmiendo no se había percatado, pero su estómago le pedía con rugidos que lo abasteciera y así lo hizo. La cena había estado tan buena que ya se sentía de mejor humor. Recordó que debía hacer una tarea y para tener el fin de semana libre y sin preocupaciones, la haría esa misma noche, de todos modos no tenía nada mejor que hacer en ese momento y después de recoger las cosas de la mesa y lavarlas, se fue a su habitación para cumplir con la misión autoimpuesta.

El cuaderno estaba sobre la mesa, era una tarea asignada dos días antes, pero su lápiz preferido estaba en la mochila. La abrió buscando encontrarlo y en medio de la búsqueda vio algo que no estaba ahí antes: un manga. Lo sacó un poco confundido porque eso no le pertenecía, pero tan pronto vio la sugerente portada sacó sus conclusiones y supo de inmediato a quién le pertenecía: Kuchiki, ella lo había dejado ahí. Masculló indignado porque ella había tenido el atrevimiento de meterse en sus cosas y dejando su basura pornográfica.

El humor que había recuperado después de la fiesta y esa exquisita cena se había esfumado y él apoyó su cabeza en el escritorio, mientras leía en lomo del manga el nombre y una foto de la que podría ser la protagonista.

¿Por qué ella había hecho eso? ¿Qué trataba de decirle?

Miró el pequeño libro de nuevo y se cuestionó si lo que quería de él saldría de alguna forma en ese manga y esperando a que los ruidos en casa disminuyeran, él decidió encontrar la respuesta en ese manga.

Lo tomó desconfiado y sintiéndose un poco bobo y al terminar el primer capítulo se convenció a si mismo que todo era absurdo. No iba a encontrar nada ahí más que a esa chica teniendo sexo con la mitad del colegio ¿por qué a ella le gustaban ese tipo de cosas? ¿Fantaseaba ella con ser como esas chicas libertinas? Cerró el libro con rabia y convino con que estaba perdiendo su tiempo y que mejor lo empleaba en hacer algo productivo y resolvió terminar su tarea, pero cada vez que terminaba un ejercicio miraba el manga que seguía sobre su escritorio, hasta que a la cuarta vez lo tiró sobre su cama y recién entonces pudo completar su tarea.

Miró la hora y ya pasaba de la medianoche. No se escuchaba a nadie en casa y daba por sentado que su padre y sus hermanas ya estaban durmiendo. Bajó a la cocina porque tenía sed y comprobó que no había luces encendidas, por lo que fue cuidadoso con el ruido, no quería interrumpir el sueño de ningún miembro de su familia.

Regresó a su habitación y tras colocarse el pijama y meterse a la cama escuchó algo caer y al mirar al suelo volvió a ver el manga que había olvidado que existía. Lo recogió molesto del suelo y lo dejó en el escritorio de nuevo y como si todo se confabulara para que no dejara de prestarle atención a ese objeto, justo en medio de la cortina quedaba un poco abierto y llegaba la luz de un poste de iluminación, que hacía brillar la portada. Era el colmo. Se volteó y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada que no usaba, pero por más que esperó el sueño no vino a él y se rindió ante la curiosidad que le provocaba ese objeto tan cutre.

Retomó la lectura y a partir del capítulo dos empezó a admitir que no era tan malo, pero eso hasta que empezó de nuevo el contenido sexual y su pene comenzó a reaccionar ante la estimulación visual. No era que no se hubiese masturbado antes pero no solía ocupar ese tipo de cosas, lo hacía en el baño, tan rápido como podía, porque a veces las ganas podían con él, pero lo veía más como un mal necesario. Para cuando llegó al cuarto capítulo ya se estaba masturbando, no se dio cuenta cuando pasó al quinto y no podía creer que se ya al sexto se le hubiese acabado. Él seguía sin terminar y retrocedió hacia la imagen que le había causado más excitación y acabo violentamente, dejando salir mucho semen en el proceso y se sintió asqueado y furioso consigo mismo y odiando a Kuchiki por lo que había provocado, pero no tuvo más problemas para dormir.

A la noche siguiente fue lo mismo. Descubrió a la tercera noche que cuando no podía dormir, si se masturbaba hasta acabar dormía mejor y se preguntó si a ella le pasaría igual.

.

El lunes llegó y junto con el arribo de ese día, vería a la dueña de ese manga que había hecho que se comportara de manera extraña durante las noches. Las horas pasaban y él pensaba en cómo entregárselo ¿debería dejarlo en su mochila tal como lo había hecho ella? ¿Entregárselo en sus manos y decirle que no lo volviera a hacer? ¿Encararla por su atrevimiento? No conseguía llegar a una respuesta y ya la última hora estaba por terminar, pero de todas las cosas que imaginó, no pensó que ella sería la que se acercaría a él, esperando a que todos se fueran.

 _—¿Te resultó interesante lo que dejé en tu bolso?_ —interrogó divertida.

Él no quería ponerse nervioso pero el acercamiento de ella lo tomó completamente por sorpresa.

 _—Ni siquiera un poco. Te rogaría que no lo volvieras a hacer… no todos tenemos tus gustos_ —mintió.

 _—¿Por qué crees que está mal que me interese en el sexo?_ —indagó —. _Es sano tener curiosidad._

 _—No todos somos desviados_ —respondió con rudeza —. _Además el sexo no es así… la mujer no debe ser un objeto._

La chica lo miró como si lo que dijera fuera una locura.

 _—No soy una desviada_ —refutó ella.

 _—¿Y por qué dejaste esto en mi bolso? ¿Qué pretendías conseguir?_ —preguntó él.

 _—Lo hice porque creí que podía ser divertido_ —admitió —. _Es gracioso ver tu cara cuando te provoco con objetos en mi boca._

¡Ella lo sabía y lo hacía a propósito!

 _—No quiero ser grosero, pero ya te dije que no me gustas_ —reiteró.

 _—Quizás no llegué a gustarte antes, pero eso no quiere decir que no pasará nada entre nosotros_ —aseguró.

Él se rio como respuesta y ella lo tomó como un reto.

 _—Haré que me beses, Kurosaki_ —lo desafió —. _Me vas a querer besar y querrás más que sólo eso._

Kuchiki se volteó y él reaccionó antes de que ella se retirara del todo y llamó:

 _—Kuchiki_ —pronunció su apellido —. _Se te olvida llevar contigo esto, a no ser que prefieras que lo deje sobre tu puesto._

Él la vio aproximarse una expresión de enojo y le quitó bruscamente lo que él le estaba pidiendo que tomara consigo. Esperó sentir el perfume que se le había quedado impregnado en el olfato como un aroma único que reconocería en cualquier lado, pero no sucedió, era una esencia distinta y no supo que pensar al darse cuenta de que tal vez le hubiese gustado sentirla nuevamente.

 _—¿Le diste un buen uso?_ —inquirió suspicaz.

 _—Ni siquiera lo miré, ya dije que esa clase de cosas no van conmigo_ —desestimó la acusación.

 _—¿Entonces si te presto otro tampoco lo leerás_? —indagó curiosa.

 _—No_ —negó de plano.

 _—Quizás es por el género… ¿qué te gustaría más? Mmm ¿te gustaría algo distinto a lo que te pasé? Posiblemente prefieras algo shota, yuri, loli, harem, ¿tentáculos?_ —dijo con repulsión —. _¿Yaoi tal vez? Eso sería una lástima…_

Ichigo no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando, pero si sabía que era el yaoi.

 _—No estoy interesado en otros hombres; el que no me gustes tú no quiere decir que no me gusten las mujeres_ —especificó.

Él creyó que con esas palabras quizás ella se sentiría mal, pero no sucedió, ella sólo sonrió.

 _—Al menos si es así puedo seguir intentándolo_ —respondió contenta.

Sacó algo de su bolso y lo dejó en una mesa más allá.

 _—Dejaré esto aquí, si lo tomas o no es cosa tuya_ —advirtió —. _Nunca nadie imaginaría que es algo mío, pero aunque ya no te digan Hentai, sabes que es algo que puede volver eventualmente a la memoria de la gente._

 _—Te aprovechas de tu imagen, ¿no?_ —recalcó él.

Contestó con una sonrisa sabiendo que él había dado en el clavo.

 _—Pero yo sé tú verdad_ —evidenció él.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

 _—Sólo porque yo quería que tú la supieras_ —dijo seductoramente.

Se fue sin decir otra cosa, dejándolo sólo con la decisión de si tomar lo que ella le había dejado o no.

Ichigo esperó un tiempo prudente para salir del salón para no encontrársela, pero finalmente terminó viéndola de todos modos y sin querer escuchó la conversación entre ella y el hombre que reconoció como el mismo que se la había llevado en sus brazos hacia un tiempo, cuando se torció el tobillo.

— _¿No te he dicho que no te tardes en salir?_ —dijo ofuscado el hombre.

 _—Se me había olvidado un cuaderno_ —justificó.

 _—¿Y eso hizo que tardaras más de veinte minutos_? —interpeló él.

 _—No me jodas, Renji. No es como si hubiese nadie esperando a que vuelva_ —dijo con una voz apagada.

 _—Pero tu hermano…_ —intentó contestar él.

 _—Mi hermano está a tres mil kilómetros de acá_ —interrumpió antes de que terminara de hablar —. _Llévame a comprar, necesito distraerme._

 _—¿No tienes examen mañana?_ —rebatió el hombre

El hombre se quedó callado y finalmente aceptó lo que ella le dijo.

Observó cómo se alejaron y se subieron a un auto que estaba más allá.

Ichigo confirmó lo que él ya sabía: esa mujer conseguía todo lo que quería y aunque él había bajado todas sus defensas en parte, él estaba decidido, a él no lo tendría. Él no iba a ser parte de sus caprichos de niña rica y el manga que llevaba en la mano lo tiró a la basura. Él no iba a caer en sus juegos mentales de nuevo.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Ichigo está resultando sumamente difícil de conseguir. Rukia no la tendrá fácil...**

 **Gracias por los reviews. Hacen que desee escribir más y más rápido; son adictivos ¿lo sabían?**

 **Saludos y hasta pronto :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo / Rukia**

 **Advertencia: ninguna**

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

Había decidido firmemente en seguir ignorando a esa mujer como lo había estado haciendo. Ella había dicho que él era su objetivo y encontraba que era demasiado el descaro. El haber tratado de llamar su atención aludiendo a algo tan básico como el sexo hablaba que involucrarse con ella podía ser peligroso, aunque muy a su pesar, ella había logrado que pensara en ella, porque había decidido no darle cabida de ninguna manera, pero la curiosidad que sentía por Kuchiki más de alguna vez lo tenía pensando en cuál sería su próximo movimiento. No quería que ella lo encontrara desprevenido, porque era impredecible. Toda la situación era nueva para él; nunca había sido objeto del deseo de nadie.

En la soledad de su habitación recordó los distintos géneros y con vergüenza remembró algunas cosas que ella había mencionado. Sabía lo que era el "yuri" y el "yaoi" porque había oído a sus compañeros alguna vez hablando de eso, pero él no estaba familiarizado con los otros conceptos y se sonrojó al descubrir lo que era un "harem" el "shota" y el "loli" y compartió con Kuchiki el desprecio cuando dijo "tentáculos". Le había resultado repulsivo la sola imagen, pero ella se había quedado corta con la cantidad de géneros del hentai que existían; eran demasiados para memorizarlos y los había para, literalmente y gráficamente, todos los gustos.

¿Cuál género sería el manga que ella le había dejado y que él con había botado? Trató de recordar algo pero no fue capaz de remembrar el nombre. Pensó una vez que llegó a casa que eso había sido grosero de su parte el haberlo tirado al tacho de la basura, no debió haber botado algo que no le pertenecía y tendría que pagárselo, aun cuando él no se lo había pedido.

.

Kuchiki no llegó a ir al examen del día siguiente, ni el resto de la semana.

 _—¿Han notado que Kuchiki falta mucho a clases y que nunca la reprueban?_ —comentó una chica.

 _—Debe pagar por pasar de grado. No le importa venir, después de todo tiene la vida asegurada_ —dijo otra con sorna.

 _—¿Por qué no irá a una escuela privada?_ —cuestionó una tercera chica.

 _—No deben haberla aceptado. Sus calificaciones no son las mejores_ —agregó la primera chica que había hablado.

Él suspiró. Lo cierto es que lo que decían era verdad, ella faltaba bastante a clases y le molestó que esas chicas que dijeran eso fueran las misma que habían estado con ella tan solo la semana anterior. No le agradaban las personas que hablaban a espaldas de otras y peor, que luego les sonreían.

Tampoco fue la semana siguiente y él no quería aceptarlo, pero estaba empezando a cuestionar si él no había tenido algo que ver ¿la habría hecho sentir mal? No se veía afectada por sus palabras, pero nuevamente, de ella no sabía nada. Nadie tenía realmente idea de ella.

Ichigo había comenzado a masturbarse con cierta frecuencia. Un día sí y otro no, pero en la última semana lo había empezado a hacer todos los días y no sabía por qué, pero recordó el perfume de la chaqueta mientras lo hacía y con rabia se había puesto todavía más duro. No había necesitado hasta entonces para acabar nada más que su excitación, pero esa noche en su celular buscó material e intentó ver porno real, pero no si ya no se sentía cómodo con el hentai, el porno real era demasiado para él y fue inevitable acabar viendo un hentai que casualidad o no, la protagonista tenía cierto parecido con Kuchiki: bajita, pelo oscuro y ojos brillantes y entonces supo que ella no le era indiferente, más que sólo encontrarla linda le gustaba, pero su convicción era más fuerte y él era bueno acallando sentimientos y estaba convencido de que si ignoraba esa atracción eventualmente esta dejaría de existir, pero por las dos siguientes noches intentó ver hentai con mujeres que no tuvieran un mínimo parecido a Kuchiki, pero lo cierto es que sólo prolongaba la sesión de onanismo; él eyaculaba sólo cuando encontraba cierto parecido en la protagonista con esa chica pervertida.

El día jueves casi dos semanas después de que ella dejara de venir, apareció. Sintió un vuelco en el estómago y una sensación extraña parecida a un calofrío recorrerlo. Ella parecía más delgada y más pálida de lo usual y de hecho ella no lo miró en absoluto en la clase, tampoco jugó provocándolo con sus labios, no hizo educación física y a la salida el hombre que siempre la esperaba se la llevó rápidamente.

El día viernes ocurrió lo mismo y así el lunes y el martes. Ella no levantaba la cabeza excepto para copiar del pizarrón, y tampoco hablaba. Los profesores nunca le preguntaban algo y él no podía parar de pensar qué algo pasaba.

El miércoles él se acercó a ella cuando sólo quedaban un par de alumnos alistando sus cosas para irse, pero ella sólo lo saludó de regreso con una sonrisa y se despidió con la mano y él se sintió extraño con eso.

¿Había dejado de gustarle ya?

Quiso convencerse que si había sido así era lo mejor para él.

.

Esa noche interrumpió su rutina y no sintió deseos de masturbarse. Estaba un tanto desanimado, desde que ella había vuelto se le veía apegada y no es que echara en falta su acoso, pero hacía de sus días algo más divertido y el viernes en un impulso y al ver que ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre la mesa y miraba por la ventana, sola, él se acercó.

 _—Hola_ —saludó.

 _—Hola_ —respondió ella.

Ella lo miró y después de sonreírle, volvió a mirar por la ventana y a recostarse sobre la mesa.

 _—¿Estás bien?_ —preguntó él.

 _—Sí_ —contestó.

No era fácil estar hablándole, pero el que no lo estuviera mirando lo hacía más difícil.

 _—El manga que me pasaste esa vez sufrió un percance_ —dijo él sin saber qué más agregar.

El tema pareció interesarle y volvió a mirarlo.

 _—¿Qué tipo de percance?_ —indagó.

 _—Se me cayó un vaso de agua encima_ —contestó con rapidez.

Ella lo miró y no le creyó ni un poco. Había sido una mentira muy mala, pero lo que ella se imaginaba que había pasado ciertamente no había sido.

 _—¿Un vaso de agua? Mmm… ya_ —dijo con clara incredulidad.

 _—Es en serio_ —intentó convencerla.

 _—No importa_ —respondió con desgano.

 _—Quiero pagártelo_.

 _—No te preocupes por eso_ —descartó —. _Además si hubieses querido pagármelo hubieses comprado otro sin decirme lo que le había pasado al primero._

Ella era lista.

 _—Lo cierto es que necesito que me digas el nombre_ —dijo con rapidez.

 _—Sólo… olvídalo_ —pidió.

Él notó que ella estaba sudando, lo que era extraño, porque él sabía bien que ella no se había levantado de la silla desde que había llegado en la mañana. Ni siquiera para cuando había llegado el profesor y en un impulso estiró su mano ante la mirada extrañada de ella por el gesto y tomó su temperatura.

 _—Estás con fiebre_ —aseguró.

 _—Sí, eso creo. Tengo frío_ —dijo con timidez.

Ichigo miró a su alrededor y vio que habían tres ventanas abiertas y sin dudarlo las cerró.

 _—Gracias_ —sostuvo ella.

No pudo seguir conversando con ella porque el timbre que anunciaba el final del receso sonó y no pudo dejar de notar que las ventanas que él había cerrado, sus compañeros que venían acalorados porque muchos venían agitados, fueron abiertas y él notó que ella comenzó a temblar. No tenía clara la razón, pero el verla enferma y temblando de frío no le gustó. Se convenció a si mismo que era por sus hermanas, y si fuera alguna de ellas la que se sintiera mal le gustaría que hubiese alguien dispuesto a ayudarla.

 _—Oye, tengo frío. cierra la ventana_ —solicitó él.

 _—¡Pero tengo calor!_ —rebatió el chico.

 _—No es mi culpa que corras como una bestia en el receso_ —respondió.

Él sabía que era intimidante y se aprovechó de eso para conseguir que no abrieran las ventanas.

Sin embargo la situación no mejoró y él no pudo concentrarse en sus clases fijándose en que Kuchiki no se sentía mejor. Él escribió un papel y se lo lanzó, pero ella no se dio cuenta, pero el profesor se fijó en él al hacer eso y se acercó para arrebatarle el escrito y entonces al leerlo se dio cuenta de que la chica no se sentía bien.

 _—Kuchiki ve a la enfermería_ —ordenó el profesor.

Ella asintió, pero cuando atravesaba la puerta se apoyó en ella y él se levantó más rápido de lo que pensó, en un gesto que ni siquiera notó.

 _—Ya que está tan preocupado por su compañera, llévela_ —pidió el profesor.

Escuchó las risas burlonas del resto del curso y avergonzado asintió.

 _—¿Puedes caminar?_ —quiso saber él.

 _—Sí_ —contestó.

Y efectivamente lo hacía, pero a paso muy lento. Él se quitó el suéter institucional y la tomó en brazos, cubriéndole las piernas con la prenda.

 _—No necesito que me lleves_ —dijo con más fuerza de la que parecía tener.

 _—Quizás no, pero a tu paso llegaremos mañana y yo quiero regresar a clases_ —agregó él.

La chica no pesaba nada, era muy liviana. El trayecto hacia el primer piso se hizo corto, pero antes de llegar ella le agradeció por lo de la ventana.

 _—No fue nada_ —desestimó él.

La recostó en la camilla y se retiró. Ella no volvió a clases en lo que restó de la jornada y sus cosas en algún momento del receso final no estuvieron más.

Pasó otra semana antes de que ella regresara a clases y se especulaban muchas cosas sobre la ausencia de Kuchiki. Algunos rumores eran que estaba embarazada del hombre que siempre la venía a buscar, otros que ir a la escuela para ella era sólo un trámite y otros que tenía a todos comprados; y con ira observaba como las mismas chicas que habían generado esos rumores cuando ella regresó, le preguntaron por su salud. Como si de verdad les importara.

 _—Kurosaki_ —le habló Kuchiki a la salida.

La verdad es que se estaba demorando más de lo necesario. Quizás si lo hacía tendría la oportunidad para preguntar él personalmente.

 _—Gracias por el suéter_ —agradeció.

Ella le entregó la prenda cuidadosamente doblada.

 _ _—_ De nada_ _—_ respondió mecánicamente.

Ichigo observó que ella se veía mejor que la semana anterior y quiso recalcarlo, pero no supo cómo.

 _—¿Estás bien ahora?_ —preguntó curioso.

 _—Muy bien_ –respondió ella sonriente —. _¿Es eso acaso preocupación por mí?_

Eso lo sorprendió porque no esperó que ella saliera con eso.

 _—Te llevé prácticamente desmayada en mis brazos_ —dijo él.

 _—¡Eso no es cierto!_ —refutó ella.

Él sonrió.

 _—Te ves mejor_ –aseguró él.

Observó que ella se sonrojó y por primera vez le tembló la voz.

 _—Gr…gracias_ –agregó ella —. _Me tengo que ir; me están esperando._

No agregó nada más y se marchó. Él observó como ella caminó coquetamente y sonrió, ella realmente se veía mejor que la última vez que la vio. No tardó en seguirle los pasos y vio inevitablemente ante sus ojos como el hombre que siempre la esperaba estaba ahí sin fallar. No le agradó que él la saludara desordenándole el cabello y verla a ella llamándole a atención por haber hecho eso… ellos lucían demasiado cercanos.

.

Llegó a su casa un poco ansioso porque llegara la noche. Tenía muchos deseos de masturbarse y no se atrevía hacerlo durante la tarde, porque lo peor que le podría pasar sería que una de sus hermanas lo descubriera en el acto o bien su padre, dándole la razón a las diferentes indirectas que él le dirigía a diario acerca de "ciertas necesidades masculinas". Ichigo sabía que era una práctica común para los adolescentes, pero él no se suponía que lo hiciera, todavía se negaba al hecho que le gustaba esa práctica más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, pero cuando había recibido el suéter que le había devuelto Kuchiki, el perfume que él recordaba invadió su sentido del olfato. No podía asegurarlo, pero estaba seguro que ese perfume estaba hecho de feromonas, porque obtuvo una erección de inmediato. Estaba condicionado a ese aroma.

.

Kuchiki estaba yendo con más regularidad a clases, pero no había vuelto a ofrecerle mangas impropios y tampoco había vuelto a provocarlo. Era como si todo lo que hubiese pasado meses antes fuera producto de su imaginación y eso lo tenía descolocado, ella había despertado en él una necesidad sexual de la que carecía antes. Había jurado ante ella que nunca conseguiría que se le parara, pero eso no había sido cierto. Casi todas las noches se masturbaba y pensaba en esa única ocasión en la que había tocado uno de sus pechos, dejándolo con la curiosidad de saber cuánto en realidad era relleno. Hasta el dia de hoy se lo cuestionaba, de hecho. Ella había dicho que lo había hecho para llamar su atención, y lo había conseguido, pero ahora parecía haber cambiado de opinión, y no la podía culpar. Él había sido muy tajante con sus respuestas negativas.

.

El desinterés de Kuchiki por él no le agradaba, y era inevitable pensar que tal vez había encontrado otro tipo al que le dejaba mangas eróticos como sorpresa en el bolso y el ver que más allá ella conversaba animadamente con un compañero aumentaba la inclinación que tenía por esa teoría.

Las chicas que solían hablar mal de ella cuchicheaban no mucho más allá e Ichigo harto de ellas y de sus deslenguados comentarios, las enfrentó.

 _—Kuchiki_ —la llamó en voz alta.

Ella dejó de conversar con el chico frente a ella y le prestó atención. Era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra no estando ellos solos. El incidente del año anterior no contaba.

 _—Estas chicas estaban hablando sobre ti, pero creo que tú no podías oírlas ¿podrían preguntárselo ahora directamente? Así ustedes salen de la duda, ya que tanto parece importarles la vida de ella_ —espetó con enojo.

Kuchiki lo miró más que extrañada, pero entendió a qué se refería él.

 _—¿Quieren preguntarme alguna cosa?_ —preguntó con una sonrisa —. _Vamos, si quieren saber algo de mí sólo consúltenlo._

Ichigo no estuvo seguro como catalogar la expresión de estupefacción de las mujeres ante su intervención, pero una de ellas refutó la acusación.

 _—Creo que Kurosaki escucho mal, Kuchiki. No hablábamos de ti_ —negó una de ellas.

Él estuvo a un tris de hablar su boca y dejarlas en evidencia con algunos de los comentarios que él había oído, pero en el segundo que iba a hacerlo, una mirada de Kuchiki lo detuvo.

 _—Está bien, fue sólo un malentendido_ —desestimó ella —. _Estoy segura de que si ellas quieren saber algo de mí me lo preguntarían directamente._

Al final con su intervención había sido él el que había quedado en vergüenza y aquello lo irritó.

Tras acabar con la jornada escolar él metió todas sus cosas al bolso y se marchó del salón tan pronto el timbre anunció que era la hora.

 _—Siempre es lo mismo_ —escuchó una voz —. _No te molestes en defenderme, al final la tomaran contigo. No importa si vengo o no vengo, siempre voy a ser motivo de habladurías… ¿Qué dijeron esta vez? ¿padezco de alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual? ¿De cuántos meses de embarazo estoy? ¿Mi familia vende drogas?_

Kuchiki lo había seguido y estaba detrás. Se volteó y la vio unos escalones más arriba de él y se sorprendió que le dirigiera la palabra siendo que sus mismos compañeros estaban abandonando aún el salón. Ella comenzó a caminar y él la siguió y sus pasos, evitando ser visto por quien fuera que los estuviera observando. El seguirla lo llevó al lugar detrás del gimnasio.

 _—¿Por qué?_ —quiso saber él.

Continuó el tema como si no hubiese habido una pausa en el medio.

 _—Porque es así. Siempre ha sido así_ —explicó —. _Tener dinero hace que te conviertas en el centro de atención. No comprenden que el dinero no es mío._

Él seguía sin entenderlo, pero ya no lo cuestionó.

 _—¿Y por qué te molestó lo que ellas dijeran de mí?_ —interpeló ella.

Lo cierto es que ni él lo tenía tan claro.

 _—Es de mala clase el que hablen de las personas a sus espaldas_ —justificó —. _Si no hubiesen estado hablando de ti hubiese hecho lo mismo por cualquier otro compañero._

Ella asintió y sonrió. Aparentemente le creyó.

 _—Gracias_ —dijo ella.

Sin embargo había algo que a él también le provocaba curiosidad y haciendo caso a lo que ella misma había ofrecido, que era responder las preguntas que tuvieran acerca de ella, quiso salir de la duda.

 _—¿Por qué te ausentas tanto, Kuchiki?_ —indagó.

Ichigo observó que los dedos de sus manos se tensaron y los convirtió en un puño luego. Era una pregunta con la que ella no se sentía cómoda.

 _—Te preocupas por mi, ¿eh?_ —evadió el tema.

 _—Admito que me causas cierta intriga_ —respondió.

 _—¿Hay algo más que yo te provoque?_ —inquirió —. _Algo distinto a la intriga…_

A él le empezó a latir el corazón con fuerza. ¿Ella le estaba preguntando lo que él creía?

 _—¿Algo como qué?_ —quiso asegurarse.

Ella se aproximó a él y él comenzó a retroceder. Su cercanía lo tenía demasiado nervioso, pero trató por todos los medios de no demostrarlo.

 _—¿Sigo sin gustarte ni siquiera un poco?_ —consultó.

No podía seguir retrocediendo porque ya había llegado a la parte más escondida de ese reducido espacio que quedaba entre la pared que separaba a la escuela de la calle y el gimnasio y ella tiró de su corbata para quedar con sus miradas una frente a la otra, a una escasa distancia. Él no fue capaz de responder cuando los centímetros que los separaban fueron todavía menos; cerró los ojos esperando a que ella lo besara, sin embargo pasados los segundos los abrió, y aunque seguían con la mínima distancia, ella no se arrimó más.

 _—Para no gustarte al parecer mi cercanía no te molesta tanto…_ —dijo ella divertida.

 _—Eres muy bonita_ —admitió él.

Ninguno parecía querer alejarse, pero tampoco dar el paso. Le estaba costando trabajo mantener su respiración normal, pero ella dio un paso atrás y él siguió en la misma posición. Iba a abrir la boca, pero ella tomó el teléfono y contestó.

 _—¿Qué pasa, Renji?_ —preguntó ella molesta —. _Ahjj está bien. Déjame en paz._

Ella cortó la llamada y se dirigió a él nuevamente:

 _—Hasta mañana, Kurosaki_ —se despidió —. _Gracias por lo de bonita._

Kuchiki le dio la espalda y él sintió que no quería que las cosas quedaran así y en tres zancadas la alcanzó y sin darle tiempo para que ella dijera otra cosa y para él no arrepentirse y perder el valor, la besó.

Era el primer beso que daba y se sentía torpe y obtuso. No sabía si debía abrir la boca o no, si debía tocar sus labios con la lengua ¿si lo hacía le resultaría muy baboso? Pero no tuvo tiempo de indagar más en sus pensamientos porque ella terminó el beso.

 _—¿Ves? Te dije que lograría que me besaras..._ —recalcó —. _Hasta mañana._

No entendía que había pasado. Ella se fue y él se quedó avergonzado por lo que acababa de pasar, por primera vez en su vida pensó seriamente en no ir a la escuela al día siguiente por voluntad propia. Se sintió expuesto y ridículo; ella todo ese tiempo sólo había estado burlándose de él, y él había caído.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Gracias por los reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo/Rukia**

 **Advertencia: ninguna**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

Su padre no lo cuestionó cuando él abiertamente manifestó que no quería ir a clases esa mañana. Ichigo no había dado excusas absurdas, sólo expresó que no deseaba ir y no fue. Él lo permitió porque él no era la clase de chico que no fuera a clases por gusto. Él agradeció que no hiciera preguntas porque no estaba de ánimo para responderlas o si quiera soportarlas. Hablar de Rukia y lo que le había hecho estaba fuera de discusión. No hablaría de ella ni con su padre ni con nadie. Nunca.

Había besado a Rukia, después de haber atravesado por muchas idas y venidas para finalmente aceptar que le gustaba y que quería besarla; su respuesta todavía lo descolocaba y se rehusaba a aceptar que en realidad había esperado otra clase de desenlace, uno que no terminaba con él mirándole la espalda mientras la observaba marcharse.

No fue en lo que restó de la semana tratando de acumular el valor. Quizá ella había hecho eso para molestarlo y volver a humillarlo, como había pasado con lo del suceso del "Hentai", sin embargo aquello no ocurrió; al volver el lunes a clases ella no estaba, y no supo si se alegraba o si sentía decepcionado y finalmente determinó que era lo mejor. Usualmente no aceptaba salir cuando sus compañeros iban en grupo a algún lugar, muchos adolescentes juntos terminaban llamando la atención y a veces hacían estupideces en las que él preferiría no estar involucrado, pero en esa oportunidad aceptó; no era que tuviera que hacer algo luego y ya había pasado suficiente tiempo encerrado en su habitación, y su padre le había dicho que "debía ventilar el nido", no obstante debió imaginar que sus compañeros irían a un lugar donde jugarían "eroges" y él no estaba ni siquiera un poco interesado en ellos, por lo que tan pronto pudo se despidió de ellos.

No deseaba volver a casa aún y la salida con sus compañeros fue un fracaso, por lo que caminó sin buscar nada en particular, sólo miraba sin prestar real atención, hasta en vio una tienda de mangas y recordó inevitablemente a Kuchiki y su secreta fascinación por el género Hentai. Se metió en el lugar y observó el entorno, había personas de todas las edades y la ornamentación pertenecía a distintas series y reconoció un par de personajes, pero lo cierto es que se sentía fuera de lugar, él no era fanático ni tampoco le gustaban particularmente, pero siguió recorriendo y se encontró con la sección de Hentai que muy en el fondo era la que estaba buscando, miró hacia todos lados buscando notar si alguien lo estaba mirando o si por las casualidades de la vida había alguien conocido, pero ninguna persona de las que estaban ahí le prestó atención por lo ese paranoia de persecución se fue apagando hasta que se atrevió y tomó uno, pero el leerlo en frente de otras personas no era lo mismo que leerlo en la soledad que le brindaba su habitación, por lo que no continuó después de un par de hojas. Dejó el manga que había tomado en el lugar de donde lo había sacado y se reprochó por estar metido donde nunca antes había estado. Buscó la salida y caminó hacia un parque en donde encontró una banca en la que no se sentó, se recostó; el sol que había dado directamente sobre la superficie de la banca lo reconfortó con su calidez, colocó su bolso en la cabeza y con un brazo se cubrió del sol y miró indirectamente hacia el cielo, pudiendo permitirse la vista por la sombra que hacía su mano al levantarla, el día estaba muy brillante y él estaba cansado; emocionalmente drenado, su cuerpo tenía mucha energía pero él no tenía ánimos de gastarla… ¿cómo una mujer lo pudo haber afectado así? ¿Por qué ella lo había escogido a él? ¿Había algo mal con su persona? Las preguntas sin respuesta eran una tortura mental y si seguía en la misma posición iba a seguir pensando en cosas que no estaba seguro de como sobrellevar, por lo que se levantó rápidamente y se sentó, sacudió su cabeza y decidió no seguir dejando que ella lo abatiera, quizás era lo que estaba buscando y él, como había dicho una vez no le iba a dar en el gusto, pero esa vez era en serio. Decidido retomó el camino, y tomó la ruta que lo llevaría a su casa, sin embargo sin saber por qué cuando vio al hombre alto que siempre estaba esperando a Rukia, se escondió ¿estaría ella en los alrededores? Lo último que quería era que ser visto por ella, pero no estaba tan seguro de si él no quería verla y lo siguió por unas calles, pero luego se sintió bobo y se arrepintió. Agradeció el que el hombre no haya notado que era seguido.

.

Llegó a casa e intentó cambiar de actitud, sus hermanas lo miraban como si no le creyeran su actuación, pero no dijeron nada, creía que al menos agradecían el que estuviera tratando de fingir que estaba mejor, suponía que era menos triste verlo así que sin tener ánimos ni siquiera de pretender estarlo. Llegar a su cama se convirtió en un alivio; no había un lugar mejor para él que su habitación.

Despertó en la mitad de la noche con una erección enorme. No se tocaba desde que había acontecido lo de Kuchiki y era obvio que su cuerpo lo resentía. Tomó su pene con ira y se masturbó con rudeza, enojado por tener que estar haciendo eso que hacía sin tener realmente ganas, pero era difícil que una erección bajara y más todavía continuar durmiendo con esa incomodidad, y terminó acabando sobre un pobre y desdichado calcetín, y fuera de lo que pensó seguir durmiendo se le hizo de lo más fácil.

.

En la clase de educación física se esmeró en gastar todas las energías acumuladas, sobretodo porque Kuchiki había aparecido y los comentarios de sus compañeras no se hicieron esperar, seguía molestándolo que hablaran de esa manera tan despectiva, pero no se inmiscuyó, ella no era su problema y la clase de educación física no pudo ser más bienvenida que en ese momento; con el enojo y la energía sin gastar le venía bien.

En los cambiadores como siempre esperó a que todos se fueran para tomar una más que necesaria ducha, pero por algún motivo el agua no estaba funcionando en ninguna de ellas. Miró la hora y en los cambiadores de chicas no se escuchaba nadie, y la loca idea de ir y ocupar las duchas de las chicas se le cruzó por la cabeza y es que no podía dejar de bañarse, porque apestaba y no le gustaba sentirse sucio, sin mencionar que aún le quedaba un bloque antes de poder irse a casa. Golpeó la puerta de los vestidores de chicas y al no obtener respuesta él avanzó, sintiéndose nervioso de estar donde no se suponía que debía estar y porque sólo llevaba los pantalones cortos de gimnasia puestos, sin nada debajo y se metió con rapidez. Miró por precaución en las taquillas y no vio a nadie, por lo que se metió a las duchas y sintió el agua golpear en su cuerpo, lavando el sudor y quitando la incomodidad de sentirse sucio. La sensación era placentera, pero no podía prolongarla, ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo y los del otro curso llegarían luego, lo que no sería tan terrible, pero no estaba en los cambiadores correspondiente a su género y si lo encontraban tendría problemas.

Tomó la toalla y se secó, volviendo a colocarse el uniforme. Estuvo listo en tres minutos. Sin embargo escuchó a alguien y sintió su corazón pararse por lo que pudo haber sido un segundo y se preguntó si tal vez todavía había alguien aún en los alrededores y él no lo notó, se escondió, pero no alcanzó a llevar consigo sus pertenencias y si las veían tendría problemas. Miró y no vio a nadie nuevamente por lo que dio un paso e intentó sujetar sus cosas, pero no pudo cuando vio que de espalda estaba Kuchiki sólo con la ropa interior en la parte inferior. Se quedó paralizado mirando el menudo cuerpo de la chica, completamente blanca, no había un solo indicio que la chica hubiese tomado sol en años, pero había algo más en su cuerpo y es que estaba lleno de moretones, completamente lleno, un par podía ser una casualidad, pero a ese nivel era imposible que lo fuera. Sus brazos, la espalda y en donde terminaba su trasero y comenzaban sus piernas. Olvidó que no debía mostrarse, que estaba donde no debía, pero la impresión que le causó ver su cuerpo marcado fue más grande que su temor de ser descubierto.

 _—¿Quién te hizo eso?_ —exigió saber.

La chica reaccionó cubriéndose rápidamente los pechos y mirando hacia atrás para ver quién había sido quien le había hablado.

 _—¿Qué haces aquí?_ —exclamó enojada.

 _—¿Quién te está golpeando, Kuchiki? Dímelo ahora_ –interpeló.

 _—¡Ándate! ¡Vete antes de que grite!_ —amenazó.

 _—Grita todo lo que quieras así todos se enteraran de que alguien te está maltratando_ —rebatió él.

Él pudo ver como los ojos de la chica comenzaban a humedecerse. Ella estaba a nada de ponerse a llorar.

 _—¿Fue tu hermano? ¿El sujeto que te viene a buscar? ¿Quién es quién te hace eso? ¡Con una mierda habla ahora!_ —dijo enojado.

Ichigo estaba en un estado de indignación ¿quién pudo haber puesto las manos en una chica y maltratarla de esa manera? ¿Cómo pudo alguien golpear a una mujer y ser tan desconsiderado? Estaba fuera de sí.

 _—¡Date vuelta!_ —exigió ella.

 _—No quiero, vas a huir. ¿Es por eso que no vienes a clase con regularidad? ¿Te duele mucho?... Kuchiki_ —dijo más calmado —. _Déjame ayudarte…_

 _—Voltéate un minuto por favor_ —pidió ella —. _Sólo quiero cubrirme._

Él le concedió el minuto que pidió, pero estaba atento a cualquier sonido extraño que le indicara que se ella fuera a escapar.

 _—Nadie me pega_ —aseguró.

 _—Lo siento, pero no te creo_ –rechazó él.

 _—Kurosaki… yo…_ —comenzó ella —. _Por favor no digas nada sobre lo que viste, estás malinterpretando las cosas._

 _—No estoy malinterpretando nada y si crees que me vas a convencer de que me quede callado, estás muy equivocada_ –aseguró -. _Voy a hablar con alguien que pueda ayudarte a salir de esto._

La chica lo miró a los ojos y él comenzó a sentir su corazón latir dolorosamente.

 _—¡No te metas!_ —exclamó furiosa —. _Este no es tu asunto._

 _—No puedo vivir tranquilo viendo algo así_ —desestimó —. _No me importa si te enojas conmigo y no me hablas más. Al final nosotros no somos ni siquiera amigos; no habrá diferencia._

 _ _—_ Es que en serio estás pensando cosas que no son_ _—_ dijo ella menos enojada y más nerviosa.

 _—¿Y qué es?_ —averiguó —. _Explícamelo y quizás lo considere_.

Él mintió, no lo consideraría, pero quería oír cómo ella justificaría las marcas de su cuerpo. Ichigo observó como ella intentaba hablar y luego se tragaba sus palabras, no obstante con toda la tensión no oyeron que la hora del nuevo bloque había empezado y las chicas comenzaron a llegar.

 _—¡Mierda!_ —soltó él de pronto.

 _—¡Escóndete!_ —le dijo ella.

 _—Tú te vienes conmigo_ —demandó él.

Él la tiró de la mano y se escondieron en una de las duchas. Nadie pasaba por ese sector antes de ir a clases, por lo que si se quedaban callados era muy posible que pudieran salir sin ser vistos una vez que las chicas se fueran a sus clases.

 _—¿Por qué me tengo que esconder contigo?_ —preguntó ella.

 _—Porque necesito que me expliques qué está pasando y si te dejo ir ahora después me evitarás, y si no me dices ahora qué está pasando voy a hablar con quien tenga que hablar_ —expuso él.

 _—¿No puedes dejarlo estar? ¿Por qué te importa?_ —indagó ella.

Su mirada y la de él se encontraron por primera vez desde el suceso detrás del gimnasio y la distancia era tan escasa como la de esa oportunidad. Ichigo se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos también. La chica lo veía de una manera suplicante, pero él no estaba seguro de qué ¿Por qué quería que no hablara? ¿A quién quería proteger? ¿O acaso quería que la besara? ¿Quería que la dejara ir? La soltó y desvió la vista hacia cualquier lugar que no fueran sus ojos.

 _—Porque eres una mujer y a una chica nunca se le debe poner una mano encima_ —desvió la respuesta.

Ella asintió. Le creyó.

 _—El beso del otro día…_ —empezó ella.

 _—No sé qué querías probar, pero conseguiste que te besara, ¿no?_ —contestó demostrando una fortaleza que no tenía —. _Ganaste, lo lograste._

 _—Supongo que sí_ –admitió ella.

La distancia seguía siendo poca y el ambiente se sentía incómodo y las chicas en el vestidor no parecían estar apuradas por ir al gimnasio.

 _—No quería probar nada…_ —dijo ella de pronto mirando hacia un lado nerviosa —. _Sólo quería que me besaras._

Lo que la chica había dicho lo tomó por sorpresa. No imaginó que la respuesta a todas las interrogantes que por semanas estuvieron en su cabeza fuera algo tan simple como lo que ella acaba de decirle.

 _—Te había dicho ya que me gustas… ¿no?_ —explicó —. _No mentía, yo quería que tú me besaras._

Ichigo la miró tratando de buscar algún resquicio de burla en sus palabras, en su expresión, en su postura, pero la chica no mostraba ninguna evidencia de eso.

 _—Si piensas que diciéndome eso conseguirás que me olvide por qué estamos aquí estás equivocada_ —desestimó.

Él no le creía, ella estaba tratando de hacer que se distrajera y consiguió que lo hiciera por un instante cuando Kuchiki lo sujetó de su camisa e hizo que bajara hasta su altura, besándolo ella a él. Ichigo estaba consternado, no se esperó que ella lo besara y mucho menos que al hacerlo rodeara su cuello con sus brazos. Sus labios se sentían cálidos y comenzó a sentir la lengua de ella abriéndose paso en sus labios aún cerrados y un suave gemido de ella al hacerlo. Ichigo tenía los ojos abiertos por lo que podía ver que los de ella estaban cerrados, parecía completamente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo. Él la alejó pero ella no lo dejó y exigió que le devolviera el beso.

 _—Suéltame, Kuchiki_ —pidió él.

Sin embargo ella no lo hizo y él terminó cediendo, sobretodo cuando ella además de sus brazos rodeó sus caderas con sus piernas. Ella era liviana, pero a él las piernas le temblaban, por lo que la apoyó contra la pared, y ella se acomodó a modo de que sus sexos pudieran rozarse.

 _—Detente_ —solicitó él.

Ella no lo estaba escuchando, parecía inmersa en la acción de frotarse contra él y por supuesto que él comenzaba a dejar de querer luchar contra eso.

 _—Cuando leíste esos mangas que te pasé ¿nunca te imaginaste esto conmigo?_ —inquirió ella.

Su voz sonaba sexy, el sonrojo en su rostro no era algo que pudiera fingir, y su respiración estaba agitada.

 _—Sí_ –admitió él.

Él sintió como ella coló una mano por debajo de la camisa. Tembló.

 _—Tu piel es más suave de lo que imaginé_ —soltó ella en su oído.

Ella besó su cuello y buscó sentir su lengua nuevamente con la suya, sin los labios, sólo sus lenguas se vieron involucradas en ese contacto y estas se retorcían buscando el contacto de la otra, dejando un rastro de saliva en el proceso. Él ya estaba completamente excitado, sin embargo seguía sintiendo temor y aun estando su sexo en contacto con el de ella, se alejó un poco como para convertir su mano en un puño y golpear la pared.

 _—No juegues conmigo_ —dijo dolido y temeroso —. _No voy a seguirte el juego._

 _—Sin embargo puedo sentir que tu pene no opina lo mismo_ —evidenció.

Se movió un poco sobre su erección para enfatizar su respuesta y ella tomó su mano y la colocó en su pecho.

 _—No estoy usando nada ahora y quiero que me toques_ —habló explícitamente —. _Tócame._

Si el dijera que no quería ceder y tocarla estaría mintiéndose a sí mismo, pero él no iba a hacerlo.

 _—Me niego a hacerlo. No me interesa ser uno más_ —explicó.

Ella se rio. Una mujer convencional se sentiría ofendida con esa clase de comentario o eso se imaginaba él, a las mujeres no les gustaba que se insinuara que habían tenido más amantes...

 _—¿No crees que todos sabrían que tengo almohadillas y que lo que se muestra no es lo real? A esta altura ya todos estarían enterados también de que mi cuerpo parece un mapa…_ —manifestó

Él no había pensado en eso y era muy cierto, sin embargo seguía pensando en que no iba a ceder, y sin rechazarla ni apartarla comenzó a negarse a responder a sus caricias.

 _—Ya caí una vez y no conseguirás que olvide lo que de verdad quiero saber_ —dijo con seguridad.

Sin alejarse y simulando como si fuera a besarla él reclamó nuevamente saber la verdad tras esas marcas en su cuerpo. Ella pensó que él iba a hacerlo y había cerrado los ojos para recibirlo.

 _—Dímelo_ —exigió.

Ichigo pudo ver que Kuchiki no esperó que él fuera más fuerte que aquel juego sexual, y pudo apreciar lo que quizás era un sonrojo, ella dejó de apresarlo con sus extremidades y el contacto de sus sexos fue mermándose hasta dejar de existir. Ella se sostuvo por si misma pocos segundos después de eso.

 _—¿De verdad quieres saberlo_? —lo desafió ella —. _¿En realidad podrás con ello y no mirarme luego con esa cara de imbécil que tenías cuando estabas viendo mi cuerpo e imaginando cosas que no son?_

¿Qué había pasado con la chica melosa y necesitada de hacía tan solo unos segundos atrás? Él no se había equivocado, ella había tratado de engatusarlo con sexo y por fortuna no había caído en su treta.

 _—Estoy enferma, Kurosaki… a mí nunca nadie me ha puesto un dedo encima. Nadie se atrevería a levantarle una mano a un Kuchiki… ni siquiera se me acercan a mí los hombres. ¿Recuerdas que me arrastraste de la muñeca hasta acá?_ —le mostró —. _Míralo ahora y vuelve a mirarlo mañana, será como una pulsera adornando mi muñeca._

Él miró y vio que tenía roja la zona.

 _—Deja de verme así, que hasta una mirada puede dejarme moreteada_ —dijo ella —. _Padecí de leucemia linfoblástica aguda infantil en mi niñez y regresó ¿eso era lo que querías saber? Pues ya lo tienes. No hay un drama familiar como imaginaste… ¿Qué piensas que es peor?_

Ella se fue enojada después de empujarlo con fuerza que él no imaginó que ella tendría, pero él logró a evitar que se marchara. Él era hijo de un médico, sabía que la leucemia nunca era nada bueno, y al alcanzarla pudo ver que ella estaba llorando.

 _—Suéltame_ —pidió ella.

 _—Respóndeme una cosa más_ —solicitó él —. _¿De verdad te gusto o simplemente estuviste jugando conmigo porque tienes un mal pronóstico y pensaste que sería entretenido tener algo de acción antes de enfermar más?_

No quería hablarle de esa manera tan ruda, pero con ella no parecía funcionar la amabilidad. Ella levantó la mano y pensó que lo abofetearía y esperaba que lo hiciera, no obstante no lo hizo, porque bajó su mano y como respuesta ella contestó:

 _—Jugué contigo, idiota_ —respondió.

Sus palabras decían algo y sus gestos otra.

 _—Estás apretando tus puños, tus ojos no me miran directamente y tu voz tembló al decirme eso_ —susurró él muy cerca de ella —. _Dices una cosa pero tu cuerpo me indica otra._

 _—¿Qué pretendes?_ —quiso saber ella.

 _—No, qué pretendías tú al hacer que me interesara en ti_ —replicó.

 _—Que te fijaras en mí y vivir una aventura antes de que sea demasiado tarde_ —respondió.

 _—¿Por qué yo?_ —indagó.

 _—Porque me gustas_ —espetó —. _De verdad me gustas._

 _—Pues no tuviste un buen ojo al escogerme a mí_ —dijo él —. _Yo no soy material para una aventura._

La chica asintió y pudo apreciar la tristeza en ella.

 _—Lo siento, estaba siendo egoísta. Sólo pensé en mi… no creí que terminaría haciéndote daño_ –se disculpó.

Ichigo aceptó sus disculpas.

 _—Sin embargo, me alegro que me eligieras a mí y no a otro_ —sostuvo él —. _Me gustas Kuchiki y quiero estar contigo; permíteme ser algo más que una aventura para ti..._

Kuchiki se quedó sin palabras antes su propuesta…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Le quedan dos capítulos a esta historia :)**

 **Como siempre agradezo el apoyo y vuelvo a reiterar que yo funciono bajo review, si recibo pocos la continuaré igual, no pretendo dejar ninguna historia botada, pero depende de cómo la reciban ustedes qué tanto me motive a escribir :perra:**

 **Saludos y que estén bien :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo/ Rukia**

 **Advertencia: OoC**

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

Fue lo que a él le pareció como un minuto completo en el que ella no dijo una sola palabra, hasta que en su rostro no se manifestó

 _—No voy a convertirme en tu obra de caridad, Kurosaki_ —sostuvo ella seriamente.

Ichigo comprendió que ella pensaba que si le estaba pidiendo que fuera su novia era porque creía que su enfermedad le provocaba lástima.

 _—¡No! ¡No es eso!_ —negó él —. _No intentes tergiversar lo que acabo de decirte. No te escudes en mis propias palabras para rechazarme._

Su expresión no cambió en lo más mínimo.

 _—¿Cómo voy a creerte que vas a querer estar con alguien que se siente mal y cansada la mayor parte del tiempo? ¿Con alguien a quien quizás estés besando y comience a sangrar? ¿a quién a veces le duelen los huesos como una anciana?_ —increpó —. _No seas estúpido, nadie elige eso por voluntad._

¿Todo eso era por lo que ella pasaba? ¿Esas eran las razones por las que faltaba tan a menudo? Se sintió muy mal por haber pensado en cosas que no eran alguna vez; nunca nada de lo que imaginó se acercó ligeramente a la realidad. Y… ¿nadie lo sabía? Recordó a sus compañeras que acostumbraban a hablar de las teorías de por qué Kuchiki faltaba pensando siempre lo peor. Él no era demasiado diferente a ellas en el fondo…

 _—Si no quieres estar conmigo sólo dilo, pero no decidas por mí_ —espetó él.

 _—¿Oíste algo de lo que te dije acaso?_ —lo interrogó.

Él decidió aproximarse a ella, quien comenzó a caminar hacia atrás.

 _—¿Terminaste ya? ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que según tú debiera hacerme retroceder?_ —consultó sarcástico.

 _—Aléjate_ —exigió —. _No te acerques más._

 _—Tú provocaste esto, ahora tienes que hacerte cargo_ —refutó —. _Debiste pensártelo mejor mientras escogías a tu víctima._

Ichigo la besó e ignoró sus reclamos. Sus brazos poco a poco dejaron de batallar y a medida que lo hacía a él se le facilitaba el poder intentar conseguir besarla de una manera apropiada. Recién estaba adquiriendo experiencia, por lo que su negativa lo hacía más difícil.

Él dejó sus labios y se detuvo en su cuello. Podía sentir un olor suave proviniendo de ahí, era agradable, pero él estaba buscando otro aroma.

 _—Antes ocupabas otro perfume… me gustaba mucho…_ —reconoció finalmente.

 _—Habías dicho que te desagradaba…_ —susurró ella.

Él lamentó haber sido poco sincero al respecto y regresó a sus labios e inició otro beso, menos tímido, más húmedo y más incitante, hasta que ella se separó tan de improviso que él no pudo evitar que lo hiciera.

 _—¡Me juraste que nunca se te pararía conmigo! ¡Dijiste que yo no te gustaba y que nunca lo haría! ¡Me mentiste!_ —gritó ella.

 _—Las situaciones cambian y yo no debí decir nunca_ —admitió.

Ella aprovechó que se distrajo con unas voces que se acercaban para huir del lugar, y por otro lado él volvió a esconderse en las duchas; no podía ser visto bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero al final fue sólo una falsa alarma, por lo que tan pronto se sintió seguro y mirando hacia todos los lados salió de ese recinto prohibido. Viendo la hora en su teléfono no había modo alguno en el que pudiera volver a clases sin meterse en más problemas de los que tendría que si simplemente se saltaba la clase, lo que era paradójico, como menos.

Buscó un lugar en el cual hacer el tiempo hasta poder llegar a su casa. Tenía mucho que pensar…

.

Llegó a su casa y no tenía nada de apetito y se dirigió a investigar sobre la enfermedad de Kuchiki, pero habían diferentes tipos, niveles y muchos factores. Se sintió ahogado entre tanta información. Era difícil si no manejaba más antecedentes de su caso en particular.

Recordó ver su cuerpo marcado, pero era en sus extremidades donde más hematomas tenía, no lo sopesó en ese momento pero era demasiado delgada, era posible que con ese cuerpo no pudiera resistir tener sexo. Se sonrojó de pensarlo y es que la deseaba aun sabiendo la verdad. Lo que sentía por ella no varió y la haría entender de que no era una excusa válida lo de su enfermedad. No sentía lástima de ella bajo ningún concepto. Recordó lo que había sido tenerla frotándose contra él y comenzó a sentir que se ponía duro, por lo que intentó enfocarse en otra cosa; lo que fuera.

 _—Papá… ¿qué hay con el pronóstico de leucemia?_ —preguntó curioso.

 _—Depende que de qué tipo sea, la edad en la que sea diagnosticada y del tiempo que tarde en responder al tratamiento_ —explicó —. _¿Por qué?_

 _—Curiosidad nada más_ —contestó.

 _—Las punciones lumbares son quizá la peor parte…_ —acotó su padre pensativo.

Se quedó callado. No podía imaginarlo siquiera, por lo que siguió comiendo sin tener apetito, no quería responder preguntas.

.

Al día siguiente ella no fue a clases y él sólo se dedicó a mirar su puesto desocupado, pensando en si acaso se sentiría demasiado mal como para no ir… ¿los profesores sabían de su condición? Era lo más seguro, porque ninguno decía una sola palabra por las constantes ausencias de ella. ¿Tan malo era su pronóstico que ella estaba buscando experimentar cosas de manera forzada? Sintió su corazón oprimirse, apenas la conocía, pero deseaba llegar a conocerla.

El día pasó lento y se extrañó de ver al salir de la escuela al hombre alto con el que Kuchiki siempre se iba ¿estaría ella por ahí? Comenzó a buscar con la vista pero no fue capaz de verla y en su abstracción no notó que el hombre se le acercó.

 _—Oye, tú_ —le habló el hombre —. _Acompáñame._

Ichigo miró hacia todos lados y no vio a nadie. Él se estaba dirigiendo a él.

 _—¿Yo?_ —preguntó él.

 _—Sí_ —confirmó hastiado.

Lo siguió extrañado de que lo buscara a él precisamente, y después de caminar un rato -el sujeto adelante y él atrás- se detuvo cuando encontró un lugar más o menos tranquilo y apropiado para conversar. Ichigo no entendía nada.

 _—Sé perfectamente quién eres, lo que Rukia quería de ti_ y cómo se aproximó —soltó de pronto —. _No sé qué vio te vio, pero ese no es mi problema._

Ichigo sintió su rostro arder ¿por qué ese hombre le decía algo como eso con tal soltura? Con ello la teoría de que él fuera su novio se descartaba y sintió cierto alivio de saberlo; llegó a imaginarlo porque se veían bastante cercanos.

 _—Ella es mi mejor amiga y ya sabes por lo que está pasando_ —sostuvo severo —. _Rukia renunció al tratamiento hace unos meses y me trago mi orgullo al pedirte que…_

Él hombre parecía alterado y él mismo se sintió de ese modo al oír que ella no estaba recibiendo tratamiento ¿Es que estaba loca? ¿No quería vivir?

—… _Por favor, hazla entra en razón_ —rogó _—. Ella necesita volver a tratarse pero se niega a hablar del tema. Dice que ya no quiere volver a pasar por todo eso de nuevo._

¿Él? ¿Hacerla recapacitar? ¡Pero si ni siquiera le había creído que le gustaba en serio! Ella no iba a escucharlo; Kuchiki lo había rechazado y así con menos podría conseguir convencerla de algo si por el único medio que podía contactarla que era en vivo y en directo en la escuela y ella no iba muy seguido precisamente.

 _—No creo que yo sea la persona a la que le tengas que pedir algo como eso, nosotros sólo somos compañeros de clases_ —espetó.

El hombre no le creyó, pero no discutió.

 _—Toma_ —le extendió la mano con un papel —. _Este es su número y pase lo que pase no le digas que fui yo quien te lo dio. No tienes idea de cómo se pondría de furiosa._

Lo recibió y lo miró y para cuando volvió a subir su vista, el hombre ya le había dado la espalda.

 _—¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ —indagó Ichigo gritando.

Como respuesta sólo obtuvo un dedo del medio levantado.

Miró el papel, vio el número y lo guardó en el bolsillo. La llamaría tan pronto estuviera en su casa y los ruidos de la calle no interfirieran su escaso poder de concentración. Había mucho que quería decirle y encontraba que era una tonta por dejar el tratamiento. Había dicho que no podía hacer nada y seguía pensando lo mismo, pero debía hacer algo. Ella debía volver a tratarse fuera como fuera y cuanto antes mejor.

.

Tomó su teléfono e intento marcar el número al menos cuatro veces antes de atreverse realmente a hacerlo. Se decía así mismo cada vez que en la próxima oportunidad sería la que se atrevería a realizar la llamada pero se quedaba en el intento, hasta que sin pensarlo más apretó el icono que conectaría la llamada. Sonó tres veces y decidió que si a la cuarta ella no lo tomaba colgaría. Deseó que eso sucediera, pero justo antes de cortar, escuchó del otro lado de la línea una voz:

 _—¿Sí?_ —preguntó.

 _—¿Kuchiki?_ —confirmé.

 _—¿Eh? ¿Quién es?_ —indagó.

 _—Soy yo_ —respondió suavemente —. _Kurosaki…_

 _—¿Y por qué me estás llamando? ¿Cómo tienes mi número?_ —se alteró.

Recordó lo que dijo el pelirrojo alto y esa era información que no podía revelar, y ¿por qué la estaba llamando? Quería decirle que volviera a tratarse de inmediato; exigírselo, pero no tenía derecho, y aunque no debía inmiscuirse en su vida, no quería pensar en las posibilidades si ella no comenzaba a tratarse y si comenzaba con ese tema, ella iba a colgar sin darle si quiera la oportunidad. No, yo debía actuar de una manera menos impulsiva, primero debía ganar un lugar en su vida, luego le exigiría que se cuidara y debía ser rápido.

 _—¿Vas a ser mi novia?_ —la presionó.

 _—Ni de broma_ —lo rechazó —. _¿Cómo es que tienes mi número?_

 _—Si se tienen los contactos correctos nada es difícil de obtener_ —se hizo el interesante.

 _—Voy a colgar_ —amenazó.

 _—¿Por qué faltaste hoy?_ —la ignoró.

 _—Hasta pronto y ah, no olvides borrar mi número. No volveré a responder_ —le advirtió.

 _—Hay más números en mi casa de los que te puedo llamar_ —le avisó.

 _—Entonces apagaré el móvil_ —replicó.

No quería que ella apagara el último canal por el cual podría saber de ella a diario, por lo que en un intento desesperado trató de despertar en ella la curiosidad, tal como lo había hecho con ella. Incitándola, ojalá pudiendo tentarla. Había resultado con él y ella había sido la que lo había provocado.

 _—Tienes una voz muy distinta al teléfono, Kuchiki_ —expuso él —. _Es sexy y hace que se me ponga duro._

No escuchó una respuesta. El corazón latía a toda prisa y los nervios hacían que le sudaran las manos. Miró al teléfono y seguían corriendo los segundos, ella no había cortado. Si había decidido ir por ese camino él iba a seguir; no había vuelta atrás.

 _—¿Recuerdas cuando colocaste mi mano en tu pecho? ¿sabes? En ese momento quise más pero no me atreví a expresarlo_ —desveló.

 _—¿Te estás escuchando?_ —dijo ella con un hilillo de voz.

 _—Quiero tener sexo contigo y besarte, pero no puedo hacerlo porque no eres mi novia_ —manifestó con un tono medio libidinoso.

 _—Ve a conseguirte una_ —aconsejó ella.

 _—Es que no me gusta otra; cuando me toco no me imagino a nadie que no seas tú_ —admitió.

 _—¿Qué estás intentando conseguir al decirme esa clase de cosas?_ —investigó tímidamente Kuchiki.

 _—Que entiendas que me gustas desde antes de conocer lo de tu enfermedad y el saberlo no hace que te deseé_ _menos_ —confesó —. _Me imagino tocando tus pechos, tanteando tu cuerpo entero, sintiendo con mí pene tu humedad causada por mí. Quiero metértelo, Kuchiki, sentirme dentro de ti y a ti tenerte temblando de placer por mis atenciones…_

Nunca había dicho eso en voz alta, pero era cierto, eso era lo que él pensaba mientras se masturbaba y acababa con frustración en papel higiénico. Hasta que ella había despertado su erotismo, el sexo no era algo que ocupara su mente. Ella debía hacerse responsable, ella no podía ser tan cínica de escandalizarse por eso; ella era la causante después de todo.

 _—Adiós, Kurosaki_ —contestó ella.

La llamada se cortó igual que él. Quizá se había pasado con todo lo que había dicho, pero no era distinto a lo que en realidad sentía por ella. Se sintió avergonzado hasta la médula; con eso ella nunca más iba a querer saber de él. La había cagado. Tiró el teléfono a los pies de su cama y colocó sobre este una almohada; por él que ese aparato del mal se pulverizara.

Se dirigió a su escritorio y comenzó a buscar tareas que hacer y como nunca los profesores no le habían dejado ninguna. El ocio conseguiría volverlo loco. Se cambió de ropa y se puso algo para cómodo para ir a correr. No le gustaba mucho, pero en ese momento era lo que más se le apetecía hacer: alejarse de su casa, de ese teléfono y de la vergüenza que se apoderó de él, sin que esta quisiera soltarlo de sus despiadadas garras.

.

Regresó después de haber estar fuera cerca de dos horas. Había corrido en un comienzo pero al rato se aburrió, pero se distrajo jugando con unos chicos de su vecindario soccer. Había resultado mucho mejor que su intento de correr. Fue directamente al baño y se duchó, arrojando posteriormente la ropa con más fuerza de la necesaria al cesto de la ropa sucia.

Volvió a su habitación medio incrédulo de que su teléfono lo intimidara, miraba la almohada que lo cubria con recelo. Quería revisar si tenía algún mensaje, pero la posibilidad de darse cuenta de que no tenía ninguno lo deprimía, sin embargo armándose de valor finalmente lo miró; y no tenía nada. Soltó un suspiro largo… sí, era definitivo, la había cagado con Kuchiki. La misma almohada que había cubierto al teléfono ahora ocultaba su cabeza. Se quedó dormido sobre la cama.

Estaba en medio de su sueño cuando sintió algo vibrar, todavía somnoliento buscó la fuente y cuando dio con el teléfono móvil miró la hora. Pasaban las dos de la mañana y tenía un mensaje, tenía una sola palabra escrita pero fue tan poderosa que consiguió que saliera de su letargo de inmediato: _"pruébalo"._

¿Cómo debía probarlo? No estaba seguro qué quería que hiciera, por lo que no le quedó más que consultárselo de manera directa.

" _¿Cómo?"_

¿Qué hacía ella despierta? Era de madrugada…

" _Sorpréndeme"_

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Cómo podía sorprenderla? ¿Era normal la euforia que sentía? ¿Podía asumir que no le había parecido vulgar despertar esa clase de deseo en él?

"' _¿Estás segura? Podría terminar intimidándote si no me das una pista"_

" _Inténtalo"_

Sus respuestas escuetas no decían mucho y a él sólo se le ocurría una forma de demostrar que lo que él decía acerca de ella era cierto. Corrió a buscar su mejor ropa interior y se la colocó, y se sacó una foto. Nunca había dicho eso y podía sentir arder sus mejillas, y la envió. La respuesta no llegaba y él podía ver como la aplicación anunciaba que ella estaba escribiendo y como nunca finalmente arribaba el mensaje.

" _¿Estás ahí?"_

Él comenzó a impacientarse.

" _¿Qué te pusiste ahí?"_

¡Ella pensaba que esa foto que le había mandado tenía alguna clase de truco! y no era así; de hecho ni siquiera había adquirido su máxima expresión.

"Nada. No necesito colocarme nada ¿Quieres comprobarlo?"

La pregunta había sido hecha, sus intenciones estaban claras; si ella decía que no lastimaría un poco su ego pero estaba dispuesto a insistir.

" _Sí"_

Leyó aquel monosílabo una vez y luego otras nueve antes de creérselo del todo que no eran sus ojos engañándolo, y pensó un momento cuál sería una buena respuesta.

" _¿Cuándo nos vemos?"_

" _Mañana"_

" _¿Y yo no tendré nada a cambio?"_

Si cuando le había mandado la foto estaba comenzando a excitarse, luego de leer aquel _"sí"_ su pene se estaba comenzando a escaparse del borde de su ropa interior.

" _No"_

Y eso fue lo último que ella envió. Le costó quedarse dormido después de esa conversación, pero no tardó nada en acabar con el problema suscitado tras haber estado imaginando todo lo que tal vez podría terminar haciendo con ella.

.

Llegó temprano y a medida que pasaba el tiempo comenzaron a llegar sus compañeros de clases, todos, excepto ella. El timbre que anunciaba el inicio de la hora de clases sonó y ella no apareció. Sintió un dejo de decepción, se había ilusionado con verla. Apoyó su cabeza en sus brazos e intentó descifrar lo que el profesor escribía en la pizarra, porque no supo cuando habían cambiado de materia. Sintió su teléfono vibrar pasados los primeros veinticinco minutos de clases y a escondidas del profesor leyó. Un calor lo recorrió por completo al leer que el remitente era Kuchiki: _"Ven a ese lugar"_

¿Por qué ella no podía ser más clara y decir las cosas con detalles? Imaginaba que _"ese lugar"_ era aquel que estaba entre el muro de la escuela y el gimnasio, pero no le costaba demasiado decirlo ¿o sí? ¿Le cobraban acaso por palabra? Le pediría que fuera más explícita en el futuro.

Con una excusa más absurda que creíble logró salir de la sala de clases, y tratando de no ser visto se acercó a _"ese lugar"_ como ella lo había denominado y ella estaba efectivamente ahí. Le temblaron un poco las piernas y una cosquilla extraña se apoderó de la punta de sus dedos; era como un hormigueo por su piel. Con paso aparentemente seguro él se aproximó, y ella al escuchar una hoja crujir cuando pasó por sobre ella se volteó y lo vio; se quedaron mirando fijamente por un instante que le hizo sentir a él saciedad, incluso no habiendo desayunado por la mañana con la necesidad imperante de llegar pronto para ver a quien estaba viendo justo en ese minuto.

Ichigo vio su rostro sonrojado y en dos zancadas estuvo cerca de ella y tomándola y apoyándola contra la pared ella cruzó sus piernas en sus caderas y la besó, jugó con su lengua a voluntad. El aire faltaba y el calor aumentaba y ella le respondía con el mismo ímpetu.

 _—Llegaste atrasada_ —reclamó a una escasa distancia —. _Te estuve esperando._

Ella no respondió y a cambio se inclinó hacia delante y pudo sentir sus senos en su pecho y sus brazos rodearle el cuello con fuerza.

 _—Hace frío_ —respondió ella.

Él cambió de posición y fue él el que se apoyó contra la fría muralla del gimnasio y ella se soltó de su agarre. Una vez en el suelo miró hacia todos lados y él intuyó que se estaba asegurando de que estuvieran solos. Kuchiki comenzó a tocar el cinturón y a bajar el zipper del pantalón de Ichigo. Él lo sopesó un segundo y entonces supo cómo podría sacar a tema lo de su tratamiento.

 _—Te lo dije ayer, yo no voy a ir besando a quien no sea acepte algo serio conmigo, mucho menos permitir que me toque_ —sostuvo —. _¿Serás mi novia?_

Ella miró hacia otro lado y asintió.

 _—No necesitas confirmarlo con una palabra, pero al menos acepta mientras me miras a los ojos_ —solicitó.

Ichigo tomó su rostro con delicadeza e hizo que lo mirara. Sus ojos brillaban y el sonrojo era evidente ¿cómo había podido pensar alguna vez que ella era sólo bonita? Estaba muy equivocado; ella era mucho más que sólo eso.

 _—¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo?_ —interrogó.

 _—Sí_ —acató.

 _—Yo también_ —admitió.

La besó de nuevo, de modo de confirmar con hecho concretos que era cierto lo que decía.

 _—No siento lástima por ti, Kuchiki, por ti siento mi sangre hervir_ —afirmó —. _Me gustas de verdad._

Ichigo sintió que ella dirigía una mano a su entrepierna y dejó que comprobara su estado de excitación.

 _—Así me pongo cada vez que pienso en ti…_ —confirmó —. _Imagínate como me siento ahora que te puedo besar y tener así de cerca._

Él temblaba, estaba excitado y ella también parecía muy entregada al momento.

 _—Sin embargo…_ —empezó él —. _No tendré sexo contigo hasta que retomes tu tratamiento…_

La expresión en el rostro de ella no tenía precio, la había encontrado completamente desprovista de defensas para lo que él acababa de decir, podía adivinar que ella estaba pensando que no era posible que manejara esa clase de información.

 _—Eso no te compete_ —respondió agresivamente.

 _—Estás equivocada, eres mi novia ahora_ —justificó —. _Lo que a ti te pase me afecta._

 _—Eso es absurdo_ —discutió molesta —. _Vete a la mierda, Kurosaki_.

 _—Sólo si tú me acompañas_ —contestó.

 _—No me vas a condicionar con sexo_ —espetó.

 _—No te estoy condicionando, te estoy dando un motivo por el cual tratarte_ —argumentó _—. Acepta el tratamiento y te juro que voy a estar contigo en todo momento y que te voy a esperar, Kuchiki. Te aseguro que para mí no va a ser fácil, pero si yo puedo ser aguantar sin sexo tú puedes hacer el esfuerzo para premiarnos luego a ambos._

 _—¡Bajo ningún concepto es lo mismo! ¡No tienes puta idea de lo que estás hablando!_ –rechazó ella.

 _—Quizás no tengo idea, tienes razón, no he experimentado nada parecido, pero nada se compararía a lo que siento con tan solo imaginar que no estarás en mi vida en un futuro y que yo no hice nada para evitarlo_ —dijo cabizbajo.

 _—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así tan fácilmente?_ —quiso saber ella.

 _—No es fácil decirlo, pero no tenemos tiempo para perder_ —expuso él —. _Me importa tu vida más de lo que pudieras imaginar._

Ella se alejó con enojo de él, dejándolo frustrado de que sus argumentos no sirvieran de nada.

 _—¿Te está pagando mi hermano mayor? ¿Es eso?_ —inquirió ella mirando hacia atrás con rabia —. _¿Cuánto le costaste? ¿Creías que iba a poder convencerme?_

¿Qué? ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Por qué alguien le iba a pagar a él por algo?

 _—Una cosa es que me mandes a la mierda y otra distinta es que me ofendas_ —refutó él —. _Quizá no lo creas pero tu dinero no me importa nada. No soy un muerto de hambre ni mucho menos, y tú mejor que nadie debería saber que no es lo más importante porque ¿de qué te sirve todo el dinero que tienes si no tienes ni siquiera salud?_

Ichigo se sintió profundamente insultado y el que la dejó a ella sola fue él. No esperó por su respuesta.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! ¡muchos saludos! Espero que estén bien... queda un capítulo ahora y ojalá les agrade esta actualización.**_

 _ **Como siempre espero saber qué opinan... hasta pronto =)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo/Rukia**

 **Advertencia: palabras soeces, lemon explícito y detallado.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

Para él era inverosímil que después de haberle dicho con claridad cómo se sentía por ella optara por no creerle. Estaba molesto como nunca lo había estado… ¿por qué ella pensaba que alguien aceptaría dinero por convencerla de que retomara el tratamiento que prolongaría su vida? Ella debería ser la principal interesada en su salud, sin embargo el pelirrojo, su hermano y él mismo parecían más preocupados que ella por eso. Quería mandarla al demonio pero no podía, tampoco podía tomar un tiempo, porque cada hora importaba y lo que quería ella era justamente eso, que la dejaran sola. Ese día no se sentía emocionalmente preparado para verla nuevamente, pero para el día siguiente estaba seguro que recuperaría su fuerza.

Había pensado que estaba cansado y somnoliento inicialmente, pero no dejó de dar vueltas en la cama una vez que estuvo en aquella anhelada superficie horizontal. La actitud de Kuchiki y su tozudez eran agotadoras y fue inevitable que él analizara sobre si estaba realmente dispuesto a pasar por todo ello por voluntad propia. Había sido sencillo en un comienzo pensar que podría, pero en la práctica se había transformado en algo más complejo. Revisó su teléfono móvil y no supo a qué hora había sido porque había estado atento al aparato según él, pero había recibido un mensaje. Y era de Kuchiki.

" _No me odies"_

¿Odiarla? ¿Él? ¿Qué era lo que no entendía esa mujer todavía acerca de cómo se sentía con ella? Era extenuante porque ni diciéndoselo o demostrándoselo ella le tomaba el peso a sus palabras.

Intentó escribirle algo, pero por más que lo intentaba nada parecía lo suficientemente adecuado y eligió lo más simple:

" _Te quiero"_

Escribió sólo eso y lo envió, sin esperanzas de que le creyera.

" _Tengo miedo de volver a pasar por el tratamiento y de que vuelva a fallar. No quiero hacerme más expectativas y no deseo que te las hagas tú tampoco…"_

Esa tenía que ser la oración más larga que había recibido de ella. Usualmente eran monosílabos, y mientras pensaba en decirle que no tenía que preocuparse por él sino sólo por ella, ella envió otro mensaje.

" _Gracias por darme mucho más de lo que esperé…"_

Ese mensaje hizo que se levantara de golpe, porque tuvo un presentimiento. Le mandó un mensaje rápidamente, no obstante nunca se marcó el indicador de que aquel mensaje hubiese sido entregado. Comenzó en entrar en pánico y la llamó, pero el teléfono estaba apagado; el mensaje jamás arribó.

Al día siguiente el temor y ese sentimiento de intranquilidad se confirmó con el anuncio del profesor:

 _—La señorita Kuchiki no seguirá con nosotros este año. Nuestros mejores deseos para ella y sus proyectos en otra institución._

Ichigo palideció. Su novia había desaparecido de su vida tan sólo con apagar su teléfono y yéndose de la escuela a la que ambos pertenecían. Los murmullos a su alrededor no se hicieron esperar, tampoco las diferentes teorías acerca de por qué se había retirado aquella misteriosa chica: _"ya era hora" "ya debe empezar a notársele el vientre" "quizás están en banca rota y no pueden seguir solventando a los profesores para que la pasen de año" "creo que la expulsaron por faltar tanto" "repitió el año"_

Él perdió la paciencia al escuchar hablar de esa forma de ella. Quienes se estaban llenando la boca no tenían idea de lo que estaban hablando.

 _—¡No tienen idea de lo que están diciendo! ¡Son las peores personas que conozco! ¡si se muerden la lengua me sentaré a esperar a ver cuánto rato tarda en hacer efecto su propio veneno!_ —exclamó furioso.

Todos estaban mirándolo por su reacción repentina y medianamente violenta. Notó que el profesor también.

 _—¡Kurosaki!_ —le llamó la atención.

 _—¡Ya sé!_ —gritó.

Recogió sus pertenencias y salió del salón, pero nada le venía mejor en ese momento que no estar en ese lugar. Iba a meterse en problemas y ni siquiera le importaba.

 _—Kurosaki_ —le habló el profesor Ukitake —. _¿Qué fue eso? No acostumbra a portarse o a hablar así…_

De todos los profesores ¿por qué tenía que haber sido él? Se sintió mal por haberle hecho pasar por eso, porque él era el más comprensivo y paciente de los maestros.

 _—Es que yo… es que Kuchiki… ellos decían… ella se fue…_ —intentó explicar.

 _—¿Eres amigo de ella?_ —preguntó con sorpresa.

Él no era amigo de ella, apenas la conocía, pero la quería... Sí, él definitivamente la quería…

 _—Si me explicas por qué te enojaste tanto adentro puedo ver cómo hacer menos severo tu castigo_ —ofreció un trato.

 _—No somos exactamente amigos… ella es mi novia_ —confidenció.

 _—Y ella no te dijo que se iba, ¿cierto?_ —adivinó el hombre.

La suave voz de su profesor comenzó a hacer que le picaran los ojos.

 _—No pensé que Kuchiki tuviera amigos, que tenga un novio es una sorpresa muy agradable_ —dijo contento —. _Ella es demasiado reservada._

 _—Ella no parece pensar en mi como su novio_ —le explicó —. _Creo que ella no me quiere de la misma manera._

 _—No debería decirte esto, pero lo haré para que estés más tranquilo…_ —habló finalmente —. _Kuchiki se irá del país._

¿Se iba? ¿Por qué se iba? ¿Por qué no le dijo nada? ¿Y por qué creía que eso lo dejaría más tranquilo? Muy por el contrario, se sintió peor.

 _—Ella aceptó hacerse el tratamiento_ —expresó el profesor alegre —. _¿No te da gusto oírlo? Después de todo ella consideró que valía la pena intentarlo una vez más._

La sorpresa ante aquella aseveración fue enorme ¿por qué no le dijo que se iba para poder mejorar? ¿No eran lo suficientemente buenos los médicos de su propio país? ¿Por qué no dejó que se despidieran de una mejor manera? Ella pudo haberle explicado eso… él no mentía cuando le dijo que quería estar con ella en todo momento.

Eran demasiadas las interrogantes, pero también el alivio de saber que ella accediera a tratarse; aun cuando fuera lejos de él…

 _—Vete a la biblioteca, Kurosaki, no puedo enviarte a casa, pero estás autorizado por mí para no estar en clases... Ah, y cualquier pregunta sobre tu castigo; fui muy severo contigo_ —le cerró el ojo.

Ichigo estaba agradecido con él. No tenía cabeza para pensar en sus estudios y aunque él no le hubiese permitido estar fuera de clases él habría encontrado la manera de no estar ahí.

Tan pronto llegó a la biblioteca se fue al lugar más apartado, colocó sus brazos en una posición que le permitiera apoyar su cabeza de una manera cómoda y cerró los ojos; no tardó en quedarse dormido.

.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar más rápido de lo que lo notó y el invierno pasó dándole la bienvenida a la primavera. El segundo año ya había acabado y desde que Kuchiki se había ido habían sido ya tres meses. La vida comenzó a volver a la rutina habitual, con el pasar de las primeras semanas aceptó que ella no se contactaría con él más, aun así no perdió la esperanza y aunque habían días en los que miraba la pantalla de su móvil con más frecuencia que en otros, ya se estaba acostumbrando a ser un novio sin novia. En lo que a él respectaba sólo volvería a ser soltero el día en que pudiera terminar con ella a la cara, tal como le había pedido que lo aceptara, quería decirle de la misma forma que ellos ya no estarían juntos.

Masturbarse había dejado de ser su deporte, porque en algún momento había llegado a ser de lo menos interesante, y es que ya no tenía el principal incentivo. Lo hacía, pero resultaba en ocasiones más un mal necesario que placentero, como lo había sido antes de que ella tuviera la indecencia de manipularlo y hacer que se interesara en ella para luego dejarlo solo. Eso no se hacía y él tan pronto pudiera se lo recalcaría.

El inicio del último año dio comienzo y a él le daba igual. Sólo quería dejar de ir a la escuela, y de hecho de buen agrado descubrió que no le tocaría con la mayoría de los compañeros del año pasado. Se concentró en sus estudios y estaba dentro del veinticinco primeros, después de todo su único deber en la vida era estudiar.

Aplicó a una única universidad cuando llegó el momento de decidir y lo consiguió. Era cosa de meses antes de comenzar a vivir una nueva vida.

No fue al baile de graduación aun cuando pudo haber ido, dos chicas le habían pedido cita y él no aceptó a ninguna, diciéndole a ambas: "tengo novia".

Un mes después de terminar las clases Ichigo recibió un mensaje de un número desconocido. Lo ignoró en primera instancia, lo releyó una segunda vez y a la tercera lo proceso.

" _Me han dicho que vas diciendo por ahí que tienes novia, y que todos asumen que es imaginaria, ya que nunca te han visto con ella"_

¿Se estaban burlando de él? Era cierto lo que decía el mensaje. Decía que tenía novia y que nunca nadie la vio. Hasta su padre al encararlo por no ir a su graduación no le creyó cuando le dijo de la existencia de esta supuesta novia, y cada día era más difícil seguir manteniéndose firme con respecto a su decisión inicial ¿y qué tal si no la volvía a ver? ¿Cómo podría terminar con ella apropiadamente? Ya había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que tuvo noticias de ella. Era inevitable que en días como ese él se acordara de ella y se preguntara sobre cómo estaría y si el tratamiento había funcionado o no; a esa altura ya de seguro ellos lo sabrían.

" _¿Tu novia es tu mano derecha?"_

Los mensajes seguían llegando y él se mantuvo en calma, no respondiendo, pero aquello si lo hacía reflexionar y cuando pasaron de ser dos mensajes diarios a ser aproximadamente ocho, él decidió que había tenido suficiente.

" _¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? ¿Por qué no me lo dices a la cara? Te escudas tras un teléfono. Cobarde"_

" _¿Quieres saber quién soy? Creí que nunca tendrías las pelotas para pedirlo…"_

¿Quién sería esa persona y por qué era tan importante molestarlo a él? Ichigo estaba seguro de que no se había metido con nadie. No merecía el estar siendo asediado a través de mensajes cobardes de parte de una persona sin rostro.

" _Dime dónde y cuándo"_

" _No te pondrás violento ¿o sí?"_

Él no era intrínsecamente violento, pero esa persona había conseguido alterarlo, no obstante había prometido que con tal de decirle a esa persona entrometida que no tenía nada que inmiscuirse en su vida, que no corría riesgo.

El día siguiente fue el acordado. Ichigo no pensaba que una persona cobarde como esa que no había dado su nombre si quiera fuera realmente a presentarse, sin embargo él fue de todos modos al lugar acordado, e inclusive fue más temprano.

La espera se hizo aburrida. Habían pasado veintidós minutos desde la supuesta hora que habían acordado y a él la impuntualidad no lo ponía especialmente de buen humor.

 _—Así que… todavía estás aquí_ —oyó una voz que reconoció.

No tenía que voltearse y la reacción de su mismo cuerpo confirmó lo que él pensó.

 _—Apareciste finalmente_ —espetó él _—. ¿Necesitabas probar algo al alargar un poco esta absurda espera?_

 _—¿No dijiste que me ibas a esperar?_ —sostuvo ella calmadamente —. _Lo hiciste al final…_

Él se levantó y se giró para ver a esa persona que por tanto tiempo esperó.

 _—Así que aquí estás_ —corroboró.

 _—Sí…_ —afirmó ella tímidamente.

 _—¿Y eran necesarios esa clase de mensajes para lograr traerme hasta aquí?_ —preguntó indignado —. _¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que está bien burlarse de una persona, Kuchiki?_

Rukia Kuchiki estaba frente a él mirándolo. Ella no era una ilusión, ella estaba de vuelta, pero no quería que ella hablara antes que é. Tenía mucho que decirle y no quería debilitarse con argumentos que la chica podría darle.

 _—Tenía muchas ganas de volver a verte_ … —dijo Ichigo mirándola con seriedad-. _Quería decirte a la cara que has sido la peor novia que pudo haber existido nunca y no voy permanecer siendo algo tuyo ni un solo día más. Tú ya no eres mi novia._

La expresión de la muchacha frente a él no tenía precio.

 _—Por otra parte…_ —agregó él —. _Me alegro de ver que estás mejor. Se nota en como brilla tu pelo y en que ya no usas cosas que cubran tus brazos y piernas._

Ichigo no la dejó hablar. No quería escucharla. Verla bien había sido tan refrescante y tan tranquilizador que lo que había pensado y decidido por más de un año desde que ella se había ido, corría el riesgo de debilitarse, pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que lo había abandonado, de que se había ido sin despedirse y sin decirle ninguna cosa. Ella no podía pretender volver y retomar las cosas donde habían quedado, aunque el escuchar que tal vez ella no había vuelto con esa intención lo hubiese lastimado todavía más ¿por qué desde el comienzo ella le provocaba esos sentimientos tan ambiguos? Con verla se había dado cuenta de que todavía la quería, pero ya le había hecho las cosas demasiado fáciles y no lo iba a respetar si la dejaba volver tan rápido, además estaba el hecho de que en dos meses él se iría a estudiar.

.

Volvió a su casa pensando que no imaginó nunca que la persona tras esos mensajes misteriosos hubiese podido ser ella, pero le causó gracia. Ella tenía formas demasiado interesantes de aparecer en su vida, la primera vez había sido un manga hentai y la segundo acorralándolo por teléfono hasta acceder a juntarse con ella.

 _—¡Siempre pensé que algún día me harías sentir orgullo aunque no imaginé que tardaría tanto en llegar!_ —expresó su padre al verlo llegar.

Su padre siempre decía lo contrario ¿por qué decía eso en ese momento?

 _—Hijo, ¡esa novia que siempre dijiste tener no era imaginaria y eso me hace feliz!_

 _—¿Por qué inventaría una novia, papá?_ —lo interrogó.

 _Porque podías sentirte avergonzado de ser gay y eso llevarte a no admitirlo. Tus hermanas y yo lo habíamos conversado y te íbamos a aceptar porque no importa lo que te guste ¡te queremos de todos modos!_ —manifestó emocionado.

 _—¿Ya estás de nuevo con esas cosas?_ —reclamó indignado Ichigo —. _¿Y qué te hizo dejar de pensar que soy gay?_

 _—Pues tu linda novia, ¿quién más?_ —manifestó.

Ichigo se extrañó pero fue arrastrado por su padre y sentada a la mesa conversando con sus hermanas se encontró con Kuchiki.

 _—¿Pero qué…?_ —interrogó —. _¿Qué haces acá?_

¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido a su casa? ¿Cómo sabía ella que vivía ahí?

 _—Creo que hay un malentendido_ —explicó Ichigo —. _Esa chica no es mi novia._

 _—¿Pero por qué me niegas delante de tu familia, Kurosaki?_ —habló con una voz aguda y molesta.

¿Estaba actuando? ¿Pero qué se creía esa mujer de venir a su casa a presentarse de ese modo y actuar tan cínicamente?

 _—¿Mi hijo no ha tenido la decencia de permitir que lo llames por su nombre?_ —bramó su padre.

Él comprendió que no iba a conseguir una explicación estando delante de su padre y Yuzu, y molesto sujetó a Kuchiki de la muñeca y la arrastró hasta su habitación, no sin antes pedirle con un gesto a su racional hermana Karin que se encargara de ese par de escandalosos.

.

 _—¿Es que te has vuelto loca?_ —la interrogó —. _¿Qué haces en mi casa presentándote como mi novia?_

 _—Aquel término fue unilateral, Kurosaki_ —justificó ella —. _No me dejaste hablar._

 _—No necesito escucharte, quiero que te vayas de mi casa. Suficiente has hecho con presentarte aquí, ahora tendré que ver qué les digo ahora para que me dejen de molestar_ —le explicó.

 _—Pero que apareciera fue algo bueno, ¿no? Pensaban que eras gay después de todo…_ —expresó ella claramente escondiendo una sonrisa.

¿Te parece gracioso todo esto? –inquirió.

 _—No, estar lejos de ti todo este tiempo no me pareció gracioso en lo absoluto_ —confesó.

 _¿En serio saldrás con algo así? No tiene validez, las acciones demuestran más que las palabras_ –aseguró.

Ichigo recordó lo que una vez le había dicho ella sobre que si la tocaban en su cuerpo aparecían hematomas con facilidad, y le soltó bruscamente el brazo.

 _—Ten cuidado. Eso me dolió_ —reclamó.

No quiso ser brusco pero al darse cuenta de que quizás su agarre la estaba lastimando la soltó.

 _—No vas a escucharme, ¿cierto?_ —comprendió ella

Lo cierto es que él no tenía ningún deseo de hacerlo.

 _—No_ —negó.

 _—¿Y aquello que me prometiste que me darías si me sometía al tratamiento?_ —consultó dudosa.

Él no entendió a qué se refería, pero después de que ella le pisara un pie y el terminara agachándose, para luego ser derribado por ella lo entendió. Ella se colocó sobre él.

 _—Cometí muchos errores… lo sé_ —admitió ella —. _Sobreviví a una falla multisistémica, pasé por quimioterapia para poder luego recibir un trasplante de médula después de dar con un donante compatible conmigo… no fue fácil._

Él aunque sabía que estaba recibiendo tratamiento y que no estaba precisamente de vacaciones, no dejó de estar enojado con ella.

 _—¿Y qué pretendes al decirme eso?_ —indagó.

 _—Manipularte, obvio_ —reconoció —. _Pasé por un infierno antes de estar aquí._

 _—Era tú debes luchar por tu vida_ —refutó.

Imaginé muchas veces qué se sentiría al volver a por lo que me prometiste –lo ignoró.

 _—Eso ya no cuenta_ —rechazó él —. _Eso ya no tiene validez._

La decepción en la cara de ella era notoria.

 _—No puedes pretender que el tiempo no pasó, no pudiste haber sido tan egoísta de pensar que yo iba a estar esperándote todo ese tiempo_ —reclamó.

Él lo había hecho, pero no tenía que saberlo ella.

 _—Las cosas que nos dijimos dejaron de tener sentido para mi… yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti_ —aclaró.

Estaba mintiendo, lo que estaba diciendo no era cierto, pero su desfachatez lo tenía descolocado e indefenso y se estaba defendiendo como podía.

 _—Hay una cosa que no pareces entender, Kurosaki_ —dijo ella —. _No necesitas sentir algo por alguien para involucrarte sexualmente con esa persona._

Esa declaración por parte de ella lo enojó ¿había ella experimentado algo así? ¿Con quién y en qué momento? Aquello lo irritaba en demasía.

Ella se levantó y él se quedó en la misma posición en el suelo, sin mirarla.

 _—Voy a estar en este hotel. Te voy a estar esperando hasta las dos de la madrugada_ —le informó y le arrojó una tarjeta con el número de la habitación —. _Úsala para entrar, si es que te atreves a venir._

.

Ella se había ido hacían ya dos horas y ya eran cerca de las ocho de la noche. La tarjeta de acceso a la habitación estaba en su escritorio, y tuvo un deja vu acerca de cómo había sido iniciado por la fuerza a insertarse en el pervertido mundo del hentai esa noche tanto tiempo atrás, porque no podía dejar de mirarla y atraía su atención como si fuera un letrero de neón. ¿Quién se creía ella para irrumpir en su vida de esa manera? ¿Y para desafiarlo además? Bajó a la cocina donde extrañamente ninguno hizo comentario al respecto, comenzó a buscar cosas para comer y en ese estado estuvo hasta pasadas las diez. No parecía que nada lograra satisfacerlo. Cerca de las once decidió que sería bueno tomar un baño, aunque él solía tomarlos más temprano. Se convencía a si mismo que no estaba bañándose para ir al encuentro con esa mujer loca, pero su pene semierecto parecía haberse hecho una idea distinta a la de él. Dudó acerca de si colocarse ropa nuevamente o algo cómodo para dormir. La tarjeta seguía ahí, así como su amenazante erección punzante ¿si no iba ella se marcharía? El dolor en su pecho le indicó que eso le afectaría si sucediera y dubitativo se cruzó de brazos ¿debería ir y ponerle un punto final?

Ya se acercaba la hora que ella había establecido. Faltaban veintitrés minutos para que fueran las dos de la mañana ¿estaría despierta aún? ¿Se sentiría mal si no iba? Iría, desde el primer momento él supo que terminaría yendo. Se arregló y comenzó a correr. El hotel estaba apartado de su casa, no había modo posible de que fuera posible llegar a tiempo. Llamó al teléfono mientras corría, pero no estaba disponible. Trató de hacer memoria de cuánto dinero llevaba en el bolsillo y no estaba seguro de si le alcanzaría para un taxi, pero le diría al conductor que lo llevara tan cerca como pudiera con lo que tenía, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al meter la mano a su billetera y encontrar más dinero del que tenía en sus recuerdos, y en medio de los billetes una nota de su padre: " _hazte hombre y conviérteme en un padre orgulloso de la virilidad de su hijo"._ Sintió como el calor propio de la vergüenza se apropió de él, pero agradeció el gesto de su padre, aunque nunca se lo diría.

Llegó cohibido por la elegancia de ese hotel a la recepción, para preguntar por el camino. Eran las dos y cuarto de la madrugada y al buscar la tarjeta que le había sido dada notó que no la traía consigo, creyó que sería difícil acceder a la habitación, pero el hombre que estaba ahí le entregó una sin siquiera mirarlo con tan solo decirle el número de la habitación.

El pasillo tras salir del ascensor se le hizo eterno. Estaba nervioso y el estar en esa circunstancia no lo hacía más fácil y casi temblando pasó la tarjeta por lo que imaginó que era el lector, y un sonido le indicó que lo había conseguido. Dudó en avanzar, pero la puerta se abrió sin que el fuera el causante.

 _—Te había dicho que era hasta la dos_ —reclamó.

 _—Y yo te había dicho que quería estar contigo y no me respetaste y te fuiste_ —se defendió.

 _—Y yo te dije que no quería crearte falsas expectativas_ —rebatió.

 _—De mis expectativas y sentimientos me encargo yo; no recuerdo haber pedido que los protegieras_ —esclareció.

La luz estaba apagada, pero las que estaban en el exterior al no estar cerradas las cortinas le daba una clara idea de cómo estaban predispuestas las cosas.

 _—Dijiste todo eso de que habías terminado conmigo, sin embargo estás aquí_ —recalcó.

 _—Tengo que sacarte de mí sistema_ —contestó sin vacilar.

 _—¿Es ese el motivo por el que viniste hasta acá?_ —indagó con sorpresa.

 _—Sí, tenemos algo pendiente, Rukia. Tienes razón_ —admitió.

 _—Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre_ —destacó.

 _—Y también la última_ —aseguró.

Dejó de batallar contra el impulso que tenía de besarla y simplemente lo hizo y fue como transportarse al pasado. Sintió las mismas dudas al sopesar si sería buena idea o no involucrar la lengua, pero ella como siempre se adelantó a sus planes sin tener en cuenta los de él. El ruido externo dejó de distraerlo y se concentró en las sensaciones que su cuerpo clamaba por experimentar. No esperó encontrar cuando con sus manos cuando empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de su contraparte, que no traía nada bajo esa bata.

 _—Estabas segura que vendría o acostumbras a dormir desnuda_ —interrogó con sorpresa.

 _—Sabía que vendrías_ —dijo pagada de sí misma —. _Ambos necesitábamos hacer esto._

Él sonrió ante aquella afirmación, pero si se ponía a discutir con ella podrían tardar en volver a una tregua y la mejor manera de que ella no dijera más cosas que le molestaran era mantener su boca ocupada, aprovechando la carencia de ropa de ella, fue directo a sus pechos.

 _—No necesitabas usar almohadillas en primer lugar. No son grandes, pero tampoco eres plana_ —acotó —. _A mí me hubiesen gustado porque tú eras la dueña._

Ella no respondió y arrodillándose frente a ella capturó sus pezones con su boca al juntar ambos pechos y luego se concentró con uno solo, por un método de turno, uno era estimulado por su boca y el otro por sus dedos. Succionó con más fuerza y ella se quejó.

 _—Lo siento_ —se disculpó.

Con su lengua descendió hasta su ombligo dejando un rastro húmedo y lineal y no estuvo seguro de qué hacer a continuación. Estar arrodillado sobre una alfombra que debía tener el grosor de una pierna de un hombre adulto, no parecía ser un sacrificio, pero el estar en esa posición existían límites para lo que él tenía en mente y ella pareció comprenderlo y sin que tuvieran que verbalizarlo se dirigieron a la cama, pero ella antes le exigió que se quitara ropa, a lo que él accedió.

 _—¿Es cierto que no tienes nada ahí para que se vea así de ostentoso?_ —preguntó con un tono que él no supo interpretar.

 _—Puedes comprobarlo por ti misma, si es que te atreves_ —la desafió.

El reto estaba hecho y él espero a que ella se decidiera por hacerlo, la limitada visión no le permitía ver los detalles de su expresión, pero si cuando ella estiró sus brazos y lo dejó desnudo frente a ella.

 _—Ya veo…_ —comentó.

No esperaba que le hiciera un cumplido por su tamaño, pero el no tener ninguna clase de reacción le preocupó.

 _—¿Hay algo mal con mi pene?_ —preguntó inseguro.

 _—Es grande_ —recalcó.

 _—Sí, eso ya te lo había dicho_ —le recordó.

 _—¿Eso va a entrar en mí?_ —lo dijo más para sí que para él.

Esa voz era de angustia. No imaginó que su tamaño la asustaría ¿no se suponía que a todas les gustaban grandes? ¿No se quejaban las mujeres de que los hombres orientales la tenían tan pequeña que apenas y lograban gozar? Se sintió mal e incómodo.

 _—Yo…_ —no sabía qué decir —. _No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres._

La erección estaba en su máxima expresión, pulsaba, dolía y tiraba. Su pecho se sintió lastimado. Estaba contrariado, por lo que cuando sintió un dedo recorriendo a lo largo, tembló.

 _—Se siente tibio_ —constató —. _Es suave también._

Cerró los ojos cuando no fue sólo su dedo lo que sintió, sino la palma de ella y sus dedos sujetándolo con seguridad y moviéndose en un ritmo más o menos regular.

 _—También es grueso_ —resaltó.

 _—¿Estás escribiendo un reporte acerca de mi pene?_ —interpeló.

 _—¿No te gusta que hable sobre lo que estoy descubriendo?_ —cuestionó.

 _—Es que no sé si lo dices de un modo positivo o negativo_ —añadió con incertidumbre.

 _—No estoy segura todavía_ —convino.

No sabía si agradecer esa sinceridad o hacer que se callara por la fuerza.

 _—¿No crees que eso es algo que deberías decidir pronto?_ —la provocó —. _No sé si logre controlarme si me sigues tocando._

 _—¿Y qué harás? ¿Metérmelo por la fuerza?_ —pesquisó.

 _—¿Eso te gustaría?_ —la interrogó curioso.

 _—Quizás, así no habría espacio para arrepentirme luego, porque si me quejo y te pido que no me lo saques no me escucharás_ _¿cierto?_ —quiso comprobar.

 _—¿Eres de esas que en secreto anhelan ser tomadas por la fuerza y te muestras melosa luego?_ —la interrogó —. _Tú, pequeña tsundere…_

Ella se rio sonoramente. Le quitó un poco de tensión al ambiente el saber que aunque estaba nerviosa estaba de buen humor.

 _—No, pero si me da miedo que lo tengas tan grande_ —aceptó —. _Lo quiero dentro de mí, pero dolerá y no hay forma de que eso no vaya a suceder_.

 _—Lo sé_ —corroboró.

 _—¡Deberías consolarme y decir que eso no va a pasar!_ —protestó.

 _—Pero eso sería mentirte_ —expuso —. _Te va a doler y yo me sentiré como una mierda por eso._

Kuchiki soltó su pene que seguía apuntando hacia el norte sin tener nada que envidiarle a una brújula y ambos se recostaron en la cama, mirándose apenas viéndose.

 _—Quítate todo_ —le pidió él.

Ella aceptó la petición y quedaron nuevamente de frente. La acarició suavemente, recorrió con sus dedos el contorno de su rostro y con la otra mano le tocó el pelo. Él hizo que la distancia entre ambos decreciera, y volvió a besarla, haciendo que sus ósculos se transformaran en un aliciente todavía más poderoso que el combustible en el fuego. Sentía como su erección se rozaba con el cuerpo desnudo de ella.

 _—¿Quieres intentarlo?_ —preguntó él.

 _—Sí_ —afirmó.

Su respuesta era la esperada, por lo que estando en la misma posición lateral él sujetó su pene y lo acercó a ella.

 _—En teoría sé dónde debo meterlo_ —explicó —. _Pero acepto ayuda…_

 _Quisiera que lo descubrieras por ti mismo_ —le explicó —. _Método de ensayo y error._

Aun con la mano en su pene comenzó a rozar su húmeda intimidad.

 _—Si se resbala es algo positivo_ —recalcó ella _—. Estoy muy lubricada._

 _—Te sientes muy cálida, Kuchiki_ —no pudo evitar decirlo.

 _—Y a mí me está gustando sentir el contacto de tu pene con mi clítoris_ —murmuró extasiada.

 _—¿Sí?_ –reafirmó —. _¿Te gusta así?_

Él supo que se refería a aquella protuberancia y jugó con la sensibilidad de éste. Ella buscó todavía más cercanía y él aprovechó de apoyar su pierna en su cadera, afirmándola. La sintió temblar cuando se concentró en aquel lugar.

 _—¿Realmente es así de bueno?_ —dijo escéptico.

Su respuesta fue un gemido, y más humedad. Los sonidos eróticos de aquella unión de sexos tan superficial como exquisita, como consecuencia le estaba costando trabajo contenerse. Si así se sentía sólo por encima, estar dentro de ella sería indescriptible. Aprovechó que ella estaba disfrutando el ser estimulada para continuar haciéndolo con dos de sus dedos, mientras con su pene, ya sin la guía de su mano, comenzó a investigar y no tardó en dar con el lugar correcto y lo supo porque ella dio un peque brinco al sentirlo abrirse paso y eso que sólo había introducido una pequeña parte de su pene.

 _—Ya lo encontraste_ —destacó.

 _—No iba a tardar y lo sabías_ —dictaminó.

Ella no contestó y sintió como se tensó.

 _—Relájate_ —pidió —. _Así será más fácil, porque siento como me aprietas._

Fue capaz de introducirse un poco más, pero la reticencia de ella era evidente. Sin retirarse de lo que ya había sido territorio conquistado comenzó a besarla y él con el fin de no prolongar más lo inevitable se introdujo hasta sentir que ya no tenía nada más para ofrecerle a ella. Había sido brusco, pero ya lo había hecho.

 _—Perdóname_ —rogó él.

 _—Me engañaste_ —expuso —. _No creí que lo harías así tan de improviso._

 _—Siento músculos tuyos apretándome que no imaginé que existían_ —susurró excitado.

 _—Son espasmos involuntarios_ —contestó ella.

 _—Se sienten bien_ —realzó —. _Deberías aprender a controlarlos…_

 _—Muévete_ —le ordenó.

Estaba claro que ella no tenía ánimos de hablar, por lo que hizo lo posible por seguir un ritmo que no la incomodara. Ella no disfrutaba igual que él y él no tenía resistencia porque todo era muy nuevo para él y sin avisarle la llenó de él.

 _—¿Ya te corriste?_ —dijo recelosa.

La pregunta sonó más bien a reproche y él se avergonzó de su pobre actuación.

 _—Lo siento, pero saberme dentro de ti y sentir como me apretabas fue demasiado para mí_ —reconoció.

 _—No estoy conforme_ —rechazó ella.

Ichigo se alegró de que ella lo dijera. La penetración no era algo fácil para dos novatos como ellos, y su pene se encontraba demasiado sensible después de acabar, por lo que optó por algo que en el hentai siempre era bienvenido tanto por sus practicantes, tantos femeninos y masculinos. Le sorprendió descubrir que tras el orgasmo provocado por su lengua él quería ver la misma expresión en su rostro pero acabando con su pene y depositando su semen cuando culminara acto. Lo anheló.

.

La noche terminó y él aunque durmió por unas horas, despertó medio desorientado, desconociendo el lugar y luego recordando de golpe que estaba en un hotel y que a su lado estaba la mujer más escurridiza que hubiese conocido.

— _Ya lo sacaste de tu sistema, ¿verdad?_ —inquirió ella.

Ella notó que él estaba despierto.

 _—Eso está claro_ —acordó —. _Coloqué suficiente de mí en ti…_

Ella lo miró y le pegó un manotazo.

 _—No me refería a eso_ —se sonrojó.

 _—Lo sé_ –reconoció —. _Así es el propósito principal ya ha sido cumplido._

 _—¿Y qué harás ahora?_ —indagó ella.

 _—Me iré y estudiaré_ _en la universidad_ _en la que ya fui aceptado_ —reveló —. _Independiente de lo que haya dicho antes, agradezco que regresaras y pudiéramos terminar con esto como debía ser._

Él la besó y se sorprendió de sentir humedad en su rostro. Ella estaba llorando…

 _—Lamento haberte hecho tan infeliz…_ —se disculpó.

 _—No lo sientas… me hiciste conocer un sentimiento hermoso_ —sonrió —. _Sé que en el fondo intentaste protegerme, aunque te equivocaste de método y terminamos perdiéndonos en aquella prueba que nuestra relación inmadura no pudo sobrevivir._

Ichigo no fue capaz de seguir conversando y a modo de despedida la besó nuevamente y aquel ósculo impetuoso los llevó a entregarse de nuevo a aquella unión física recientemente descubierta.

.

Salió del hotel sintiendo un hoyo en su pecho. Había ido con la intención de hacer lo que había hecho, pero se sentía vacío y deprimido y no se suponía que se sintiera así, y sin pensarlo de nuevo deshizo sus pasos y corriendo entró nuevamente al hotel. No quería terminar con ella, no podía dejar las cosas así, sin embargo al volver a la habitación dentro de ella sólo encontró a la mucama que lo miró con ojos desorbitados tras el susto que le dio cuando llegó gritando al baño llamando a la mujer que ya no estaba. Rukia se había ido y él había colaborado en su ida al no decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ella le había dado la oportunidad, él vio en sus ojos cuando despertó que ella quería oír otra cosa porque aquel silencioso llanto que él intentó esconder con besos era la prueba de eso.

.

Llegó a su casa sin energía, esperando que nadie le hablara. Dirigiéndose a su habitación ignorando todo lo demás. Durmió hasta el otro día.

Pasadas las semanas él comprendió que tenía que dar vuelta la página, el hito que él había decretado como el punto de cambio había sido cumplido, ya no tenía que sentirse culpable si conocía a otra chica y en la universidad conocería muchas…

Los preparativos para irse a la gran ciudad comenzaron y después de las lágrimas de Yuzu y los consejos de su padre sobre cómo llevar una vida sexual sana, llegó a su nuevo lugar de residencia. La habitación era acogedora aunque algo pequeña.

.

La universidad era enorme, pero él había ido en la semana anterior para no perderse el primer día. Conoció gente, se hizo idea de cómo serían los profesores y descubrió dónde estaban los baños. Un día productivo como no lo tenía hacía ya mucho, hasta que alguien lo detuvo.

 _—Este es mi primer día aquí, ¿podrías decirme por favor dónde puedo invitarte a comer?_ —interrogó la voz.

Se volteó incrédulo de volver a oír esa voz.

 _—¡Rukia!_ —exclamó

 _—¿No habías dicho en esa oportunidad que nunca más me llamarías por mi nombre?_ —lo molestó.

 _—¿No nos habíamos despedido para nunca volver a encontrarnos?_ —dijo sorprendido.

 _—Sólo te di tiempo para que lamentaras el haberme dejado ir_ —respondió ella distraídamente —. _¿Resultó?_

 _—¿Vas a dejar algún día de jugar conmigo?_ —indagó.

 _—Depende_ —contestó.

 _—¿De qué?_ —interpeló él.

 _—De tu respuesta._

 _—No te voy a dar una tercera oportunidad_ —le advirtió.

 _—No volveré a cagarla_ —prometió.

 _—Hermosas elección de palabras…_ —recalcó él.

 _—Pero son sin duda las más sinceras que he te dicho_ —reveló —. _Nunca volveré a hacerte daño._

 _—Yo prometí que nunca se me pararía contigo, ¿lo recuerdas?_ —remembró —. _Mejor no nos prometamos nada. Me da un poco de temor, porque terminamos haciendo lo contrario._

 _—¿Y cómo puedo darte la seguridad si no me crees lo que te digo?_ —preguntó dudosa.

 _—Cásate conmigo_ —le propuso.

No lo había pensado nunca, eran mucho más los contras que las cosas positivas de llegar a hacerlo, pero no se le ocurrió otra idea.

 _—¿No es esa una clase de promesa también?_ —sostuvo ella asombrada.

 _—Pero legalmente puedo hacerte responder por ella_ —replicó él restándole importancia.

Ella sonrió y finalmente asintió.

 _—Acepto_ —confirmó.

Ichigo no había imaginado que ella volvería a aparecer en su vida, pero se aseguraría de no perderla vista de nuevo y eso, aunque no se lo dijera a ella, era una promesa para sí mismo, porque habían cosas en las que la palabra "nunca" era absoluta y él _"nunca"_ quería volver a sentirse nuevamente a la deriva, sin esa mujer con extraña aficiones y ya lo había comprobado dos veces a falta de sólo una...

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Rukia se mejoró pero debe ir a constantes testeos para comprobar que su enfermedad no regrese.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el final... se alargó más de lo que esperé... lo siento por eso.**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado y lo comenten si fue el caso (o en el caso contrario)**

* * *

 **Y este es el extracto de esto será la historia que reemplazará este fanfic:**

 _ **"Ella amaba a dos hombres que eran completamente opuestos. Uno era el hombre perfecto: atento, gentil y confiable, y el otro: sarcástico, avasallador y egoísta. ¿Lo peor? Es que ambos eran la misma persona. Ichigo Kurosaki sufría trastornos de personalidad...**_ "

 **Hasta pronto. De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por su tiempo.**


	7. Epílogo

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo/Rukia**

 **Advertencia: ninguna**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Ella había prometido que "nunca volvería a cagarla" pero había comenzado con sus misterios nuevamente. Desde hacía días que ella se comportaba extraño.

Tres años habían pasado desde que se habían comprometido y en los que había conocido la más diversa cantidad de sensaciones en su vida. Estar con ella no era algo fácil, porque cambiaba de estado de ánimo con demasiada facilidad y muchas veces no se comportaba como se podría esperar de una novia, pero ella lo valía. Él la quería y podía sentirse correspondido, no dudaba de los sentimientos de ella hacia él, ese no era el problema, sino que constante el miedo de ella a su enfermedad no le hacía fácil la existencia, para él también era un tema importante, pero no quería dejar de vivir por estar pendiente de algo que no estaba ocurriendo.

Los exámenes se los hacia periódica y sagradamente y él iba con ella en cada oportunidad, pero al último no había podido acompañarla porque había coincidido con una de sus pruebas finales.

Habían comenzado a vivir juntos hacía un par de meses y con horror observó los hábitos de Rukia: era desastrosa, no obstante no dejaba de sorprender como a pesar de que su comida nunca tenía un buen aspecto, era bastante aceptable. Todavía no lograba responder la interrogante de cómo era posible que ocupara esa cantidad de utensilios para preparar un par de huevos. Jamás guardaba lo que lavaba y en toda su vida había secado algo y la lavadora era su enemiga jurada. Se notaba a leguas que ella nunca había tenido que hacer nada en casa.

.

Habían querido casarse antes, pero el hermano de Rukia se había opuesto porque quería que ambos terminaran sus estudios antes. Era un hombre severo, pero en una ocasión en la que se quedaron solos, él le agradeció el que existiera y le hubiese dado valor a su hermana para someterse al tratamiento. Vivian en la casa que él le había comprado a Rukia cuando había decidido ir a la misma universidad que él. A él le faltaba sólo un año, a ella dos; ella se había atrasado al no conseguir aprobar una asignatura fundamental y prerrequisito de otra en el primer semestre. Recordó aquel suceso y las gruesas lágrimas de arrepentimiento de ella al contárselo cuando le preguntó qué era lo que le pasaba al verla tan deprimida.

 _—¡Aunque traté no me fue bien!_ —se quejó.

Era verdad, él la había visto estudiando, realmente se había esforzado, pero para cuando había comenzado a preocuparse sobre su rendimiento ya era muy tarde. Rukia no estaba acostumbrada a estudiar y había sido complejo.

 _—¡Me atrasé un año! Mi hermano no dejará que nos casemos antes de que termine mis estudios_ —se lamentó.

¿Eso era lo que le preocupaba? Él sonrió.

 _—Tenemos tiempo, no te preocupes por eso_ —la consoló —. _No obstante no te disculparé si te atrasas de nuevo._

Lo cierto es que no lo había dicho en serio, ella no había sido nunca buena en los estudios en primer lugar, pero tras aquel fracaso no había vuelto a fallar.

.

El hermano mayor de Rukia había sido claro: "si quieren casarse yo no se los voy a impedir, pero necesito sus títulos en mi poder" Eran mayores de edad ambos, si querían casarse podían ir y hacerlo sin su permiso, pero no era como querían hacer las cosas.

Rukia estaba ocupando el televisor de tamaño absurdo del salón, era la adaptación de un manga que ella había leído hacía tiempo. Se había emocionado con el anuncio de que se convertiría en un anime. Él la saludó, pero ella no respondió, estaba demasiado concentrada o eso creyó, porque ella no estaba viendo realmente lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa ostentosa pantalla gigante.

 _—¿Rukia?_ —preguntó.

Ella lo miró y sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear tan pronto lo vio.

 _—¿Estás bien?_ —indagó él —. _¿Saliste mal en alguna asignatura?_

Hizo muchas preguntas, pero ella no había respondido positivamente a ninguna, y las lágrimas no paraban de salir. Comenzó a preocuparse hasta que con una opresión en el pecho se atrevió preguntar sobre lo que más temía.

 _—¿Salieron alterados los exámenes?_ —interrogó con un hilillo de voz.

Ella lo miró por fin y esos ojos que tanto amaba mirar, brillante por las lágrimas le indicaron que sí, que los exámenes no habían salido como se suponía que tendrían que haberlo hecho.

 _—Rukia…_ —susurró su nombre.

Se sentó a su lado y ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Él cubrió sus hombros con su brazo derecho.

 _—Has salido antes de esto, lo conseguirás de nuevo_ —manifestó —. _No tendrás pensado huir ¿cierto?_

Ella negó con la cabeza y con su mano estrujó su ropa, haciéndole un poco de daño a él en el proceso. Era como si se estuviera aferrando a él.

 _—¿Cuándo debemos ir con el oncólogo? ¿o es el hematólogo?_ —interrogó con cautela.

 _—No me he hecho los exámenes aún_ —admitió luego de un momento —. _Pero si te soy honesta no me he sentido bien últimamente._

Él se reprendió mentalmente por eso, él mismo lo había notado. Hasta hace unas semanas Rukia jamás se había negado a tener sexo y si hacía memoria hacía dos que no ocurría nada entre ellos. Lo habría tenido más en cuenta de no haber estado presentando esa cantidad inhumana de pruebas finales…

 _—Lo siento tanto…_ —se disculpó él —. _No lo noté ¿te sientes igual que antes? ¿peor? ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?_

 _—Sólo no pierdas la calma_ —solicitó ella.

Ichigo comprendió lo que le estaba pidiendo. Ella lo necesitaba como un apoyo, pero es que ella no llegaba a dimensionar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y es que pensar en que ella pudiera estar pasándolo mal nuevamente era peor que su propio sufrimiento.

Él asintió.

Rukia se quedó dormida sobre él y él observó con admiración a su novia. Ese cuerpo, que alguna vez vio como lo más frágil, había resistido batallas que él no podía ni siquiera mensurar. Ella no merecía pasar por todo de nuevo, pero se sentía feliz porque ella había confiado en él y no había huido. El que reconociera que se sentía mal y que buscara su ayuda lo hacía sentirse afortunado.

Habían conseguido llevarla a su cama sin despertarla. Tenían habitaciones separadas, pero en el hecho era más que evidente que no era así, pero aunque dormían juntos sus cosas estaban en diferentes habitaciones. Una formalidad que había requerido el mismo Byakuya Kuchiki, aunque Ichigo estaba seguro que él estaba plenamente consciente de que eso no se cumplía a cabalidad.

Rukia no despertó y él la cubrió. Él se acostó a su lado pero no muy junto a ella, porque solía destaparse si dormían muy juntos al ser mucho el calor. Siempre se preguntó qué se sentiría poder dormir con ella sobre su pecho, pero no era algo que podría llegar a enterarse.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con que ella estaba corriendo al baño. Miró la hora y eran las cinco y cuarto de la mañana de un día sábado. Él se levantó y esperó tras la puerta que ella había cerrado.

 _—¿Rukia?_ —la llamó.

Él podía escucharla luchar contra las arcadas y él sabía cuánto ella detestaba todo eso. Rukia odiaba sentirse vulnerable y nunca lo dejaba acompañarlo cuando se sentía enferma, pero llevaba veinte minutos.

 _—Tan pronto salgas iremos al hospital_ —anunció.

 _—Déjame en paz_ —contestó ella.

Estaba de manifiesto que no estaba de buen ánimo, pero que tenía la suficiente fuerza para protestar.

Para cuando ella salió él tenía todo listo para salir.

 _—Vístete_ —le ordenó.

Y ella le hizo caso, sin replicar. Debía estar asustada, y lo cierto es que él lo estbaa también, pero no podía permitirse demostrarlo. Rukia tenía un auto, pero a ella no le gustaba manejar según decía: "no hay nada como ir en el asiento del copiloto sin preocupaciones" y lo decía en serio, prefería ir en transporte público antes que manejar, por lo que él se vio obligado a usarlo.

Mientras manejaba ella había colocado su mano en su pierna y él la sujetaba todo el tiempo que no requiriera alguna maniobra. Estaba asustada y él también y ninguno dijo palabra alguna mientras iban al servicio urgencias.

.

Esperaron a que los atendieran y ella se fue a la sala de toma de muestras. Hubiese querido acompañarla pero ella le pidió que no.

Se sentía como si estuviera hundido en la silla. Él sabía que su enfermedad era un peligro constante, ella misma se lo había dicho, pero se había sentido optimista y no había habido alarmas durante todo ese tiempo, que se le había olvidado. Rukia volvió a su lado no mucho tiempo después.

 _—Debo ir a comer algo ahora_ —le informó.

Ella tomó su mano y él entrelazó sus dedos. Llegaron a la cafetería sin decir una palabra y pidieron lo que más les agradaba dentro de aquella limitada oferta de menú.

 _—¿No sabe bien?_ —preguntó el al verla jugar con la comida.

Rukia no respondió a esa pregunta pero a cambio dijo otra cosa.

 _—Si mi enfermedad volvió… quiero decirte que romperé nuestro compromiso_ —dictaminó.

Él dejó de masticar y la miró ofendido.

 _—¿Me estás hablando en serio?_ —quiso saber.

Podía ver como las lágrimas de Rukia caían sobre la mesa. Estaba aterrorizada.

 _—Sí…_ —espetó.

Él dejó la mitad del sándwich y se levantó con brusquedad de la mesa que compartían.

 _—Si es lo que deseas entonces hagámoslo antes_ —la desafió —. _Rompamos ahora, ya que pareces tan desesperada por terminar nuestra relación._

Sacó del bolsillo las llaves del auto y se las dejó sobre la mesa.

Comenzó a caminar enojado buscando la salida, sin poder creer que hubiese respondido de esa forma tan visceral. No llegó a caminar demasiado más allá cuando sintió que Rukia lo rodeaba desde la cintura.

 _—Estoy harto de que siempre intentes alejarme_ —manifestó él.

 _—No quiero que me veas fea de nuevo. No deseo impedir que formes tu propia familia por cargar conmigo…_ —expresó —. _Yo sólo busco que seas feliz aunque eso signifique que tenga que dejarte ir…_

 _—Entonces deja que sea feliz estando contigo siempre_ —solicitó —. _No nos hagas esto; ninguno lo quiere._

Él se volteó y la vio tan pequeña y temerosa, tan vulnerable que no pudo con la imagen y cerró los ojos. La abrazó con fuerza esperando que entendiera que lo que decía era en serio. Estuvieron así un momento hasta que ella anunció que a las ocho y media debía volver por los resultados. Faltaban siete minutos.

Regresaron al lugar que se le había indicado a ella para entregarle los resultados de los exámenes. Un minuto antes de la hora, Ichigo la besó profundamente, sin importarle si llegaban a incomodar a quienes los estuvieran mirando.

Ella rompió el beso y él la siguió. No la iba a dejar ir sola a recibir los resultados aunque ella lo implorara.

.

El médico de cabecera de ella había sido llamado desde urgencias, por lo que había tardado un poco más la entrega de los resultados. Lo habían llamado dado que ella era su paciente y él conocía todo su historial.

 _—Rukia, estos exámenes están claramente alterados_ —anunció.

Su mano comenzó a temblar y él sólo ofreció más apoyo haciendo más seguro el agarre de esta.

 _—Sin embargo yo no estoy calificado para hacerme cargo de esto_ —expresó él.

 _—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?_ —preguntó Ichigo.

 _—Si te parece bien, me gustaría recomendarte a alguien en quien confío muchísimo en estos casos_ —sugirió —. _No necesitas de un oncólogo en este momento, sino de un obstetra._

Rukia ladeó su cabeza sin comprender y buscando hacerlo y después de unos segundos se volvió color carmesí y luego entendió. Él lo supo entonces.

 _—¡Oh…! oh…_ —contestó él.

Se había estado preparando para un mal diagnóstico; por su cabeza no había cruzado la posibilidad, pero ahora que sabía que era lo que estaba pasando se sintió con miedo todavía, pero un temor distinto.

El médico le llamó la atención por quedar embarazada antes de los cinco años que él le había recomendado después de un tratamiento como el que ella había atravesado, pero explicó que al ser ella tan joven el riesgo era menor.

Ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra, el alivio de saber que no era la leucemia sino otra la causa de sus malestares había sido demasiado.

 _—Discúlpame_ —dijo ella.

 _—¿Por qué me pides disculpas?_ —preguntó contrariado.

 _—Fallé al no tomar las pastillas como correspondían_ —expuso —. _Ahora tendremos un hijo…_

 _—Es cierto que estaba más preparado para recibir una mala noticia que una buena_ –manifestó -. _No lo demuestro, pero estoy feliz…_

Ella se detuvo al ver que él le sonreía, con preocupación, pero le sonreía.

 _—Además…_ —agregó —. _No es solamente tu responsabilidad, cada vez que tenemos sexo yo sé que cabe la posibilidad de que quedes embarazada, porque la única forma de que no suceda es que no lo hagamos y… eso no es posible, porque nos gustamos mucho… me gusta hacerlo contigo._

 _—¿Y por qué no pareces contento?_ —indagó ella.

 _—Porque tú no pareces demasiado alegre con todo esto…_ —justificó.

 _—¡Porque tú tampoco luces como si fuera algo bueno!_ —respondió.

Se miraron y se sonrieron. Estaban actuando como unos estúpidos ante lo que pudiera pensar el otro.

 _—No sé si lo quieres_ —habló después de un momento _—. Nunca habíamos hablado de eso…_

 _—Ichigo… yo contigo lo quiero todo_ —admitió.

Se besaron fervorosamente y él con algo de ansiedad colocó una mano en su vientre.

.

En el auto Ichigo sonreía sin razón aparente y podía ver de reojo a ella mirándolo.

 _—¿Qué crees que dirá tu hermano cuando lo sepa?_ —indagó.

 _—No lo sé_ —reconoció _—. Él no quería que nos casáramos antes de terminar nuestros estudios, mucho menos esperaba que lo convirtiéramos en tío antes de eso._

Era obvio a sus ojos que Rukia, aunque no lo decía, decepcionar a su hermano estaba entre en top tres de cosas que ella no deseaba que pasaran en la vida, una de las otras dos incluía a su hermano también, y era que descubriera su fijación por el hentai.

 _—Sólo habrá un cambio de planes... Él no especificó eso cuando habló con nosotros_ —expuso él.

 _—Resultaba evidente_ —rebatió ella desganada —. _Decirlo estaba demás; se supone que existe un orden para esa clase de cosas…_

Llegaron a casa con Rukia sin decir palabra alguna, antes de entrar Ichigo le impidió entrar.

 _—Desde hoy, decirme que desaparezca cuando las cosas no van bien entre los dos no es una posibilidad_ —dijo serio —. _Nunca podrás apartarme de tu lado ahora._

 _—¿No decías que no había que decir nunca?_ —sonrió ella.

 _—Hay ocasiones en las que no hay otra palabra para explicar lo absoluto de algunas cosas_ —contestó.

 _—Te contradices_ —rebatió.

 _—La vida está llena de contradicciones_ –dijo sabiondamente _—. Aprende a lidiar con ello._

Entraron a la casa e Ichigo observó que no se le notaba nada lo de su embarazo. Ese cuerpo que una vez había visto muy delgado y maltratado ahora albergaba una nueva vida, esa chica de aspecto frágil en realidad era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, era una contradicción en sí misma y ella no lo sabía…y él iba a dar todo de sí para estar a la altura.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **El final original a decir verdad no me gustó... y aunque les dije a algunos que me preguntaron que no soy amiga de los epílogos, sentía que se lo debía a esta historia, ya que no había quedado conforme... ahora sí creo que no puedo hacer nada más por arreglarlo.**

 **Cuídense y hasta pronto :D**


End file.
